Harry Potter and the New Arrival
by mysteriouscharm
Summary: Harry Potter encounters his Seventh Year and meets the mysterious new girl, who is connected to his past, more than anyone can imagine. Full summary inside!
1. introduction

**introduction:**

Okay, this is my first story. it is about: Full summary

Harry is arriving for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, there, he'll encounter a new lust (maybe love) interest, make two new friends who were enemies. A natural disaster shakes Harry, Hermione, the new student and two new friends, literally.

Check out this story! Just read the first official chapter! if you don't like it, at least you gave it a shot!

A new student arriving at Hogwarts, she is a seventh year, transferred from Maylignius, a wizarding academy with higher standards and statistics (basically has smarter students and/or needs special protection) than Hogwarts. Hogwarts is like a public wizarding school while Maylignius is a private wizarding academy.

1. The new student is an Asian named, Alison Lexington, has an even freakier past than Harry Potter's, it involves Voldemort and the attempted murders on her blood-relatives of her descent.

2. She is friends with the people who you'll least expect, her family is of one of the first most royal and pure bloodline such as the Malfoys.

3. She is the heiress of the still wealthiest family in the wizarding world and muggle world. Famous and wealthy in two different worlds, because of what the Lexington Ancestor contributed to the Wizarding World; discovering the first killing curse helping the Ministry. In the Muggle World: discovered the first way to work indoor evaporation.

4. She is of the most powerful family, her mother, father and a few relatives are the only ones of the Lexington PureBloods left, long story short, Voldemort, just like he murdered Harry's parents only, Alison's parents were powerful enough to take Voldemort on and send him to the other side of the world, thus, after Voldemort recovered from what the Lexingtons did to him murdered the Potters to give himself strength for revenge only killing himself. ironic, huh?

anyways, that's only the introduction. Hope you like it! I know this intro. Sounds a little too centered on Alison but just read the first chapter! It sounds better than I wrote it.

remember this is only my first story so cut me some slack.

**P.S. no flames!**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** Ok, I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K.'s characters! If I did, would I be writing a story in Fan Fiction?

**Author's Note: **

**holdencaufield01**: No, this isn't going to be Draco/Oc. but I promise that Draco will be in the story and plays a part in Alison's life.

**angelbaby7sat**: Thanx! And yes, I'll be writing!

**brezzybrez**: Hope you like this chapter!

**ebtwisty9**: Thanx for the observation and suggestion! I guess that I had too many ideas and poured them out too suddenly but I promise you that all those ideas will be used for later on in the story!

**Symbols: **'' thoughts

"" regular speech

**Chapter One: Friendly Reunions**

Harry Potter awoke to the sound of his Aunt's screeching and his annoyingly over weighted cousin complaining. Of what? He could not hear.

Harry Potter, known as the boy-who-lived, had changed from a skinny small boy to a muscular, tan-skinned, with raven hair ruffled and sticking in odd angles, 6 foot tall young man. He wished so much right now that he could see his two best friends again instead of staying with his most horrid relatives, even though he had his own room and the Dursleys didn't disturb as much, he just wanted to get away from Privet Drive. As if on cue, Pig, Ron's new owl, flew in and dropped a few pieces of rolled-up parchment on Harry's bed, and landed clumsily next to Hedwig's cage. Harry quickly grabbed the nearest one and unrolled it, revealing neat curly handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi! How are you doing at the Dursleys? I hope they aren't treating you too horribly. Well, I'm invited to stay at Ron's and I just wanted to write you in advance asking if you'll be able to come. I hope you can come! I'm guessing that you haven't read Ron's letter, yet, knowing him and his everyday use of procrastination. Oh, and I'll be leaving to Ron's tonight at Midnight, by muggle vehicle since mum and dad won't let me floo by myself. Hope you're having an OK summer_!

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione xoxo_

Harry laughed at the comment about Ron. Hermione knew them both too well. He moved on to bit messier-rolled parchment.

_Harry,_

_Hi Harry! So, what do you think of my neater handwriting? It took a lot of practice and stressed hours of "practice, practice, practice" from Ginny, but I guess it's worth it, I swear, she has turned into some sort of…a control–pansy! Anyways, I asked mum and dad if you could come for the rest of summer and they said yes! So, let me know when you want to be picked up! Also, dad wants to talk to you in private so I just wanted you to know in advance._

_Waiting Patiently, _

_Ron _

Harry was taken aback at Ron's new handwriting. 'Leave it to Ginny to straighten Ron up, always thought it'd be Mrs. Weasley.' Harry thought absent-mindedly. His mind was on the part where Ron had mentioned Mr. Weasley wanting to talk to him….. 'Well, I'll find out soon'. Harry took out a felt-pen and two rolls of parchments.

_Dear Hermione. _

_I'm having an OK summer, thanks for asking! You were right about Ron, well sort of both of your letters came at the same time. Bummer about you having to travel by muggle vehicle, hey, why don't you come to the Dursleys' and we can floo to the Weasleys' together? If you're coming then I'll expect you here at 8pm tonight. Hope you're having a great summer, except for the sugar-free part…. Write back._

_Love Always,_

_Harry_

And now to write to Ron.

_Ron,_

_I'm glad that Ginny has worked you to your handwriting! Now, I won't have to struggle to read your handwriting. I'm just joking around! So, I'll be arriving at your place tonight at midnight, hopefully with Hermione… I know what your thinking and you have to tell her what you feel before the beginning of seventh year! Do you remember fourth year with Victor? Just hurry up with it! It's so frustrating having to see Hermione so clueless and you getting so defensive whenever some guy comes over and talks to her like he has an interest in her! You'd better, or else I'll stop helping with your Quidditch tricks!_

_Threateningly speaking, _

_Harry _

Satisfied with his threat, he stuck the letters into Pig's talon, petted him and sent him on his way. After seeing Pig fly out of sight, Harry skipped downstairs and met with his uncle.

"Uncle Vernon, can I stay at the Weasleys' for the rest of the summer?" Harry asked.

Grunts came from behind the newspaper and then a reply, "Fine, whatever. But I'm not taking you there."

"I know, Ron and his dad will floo here. And if it's alright, could I have a friend come over and wait for Ron together?" Harry asked, hoping his uncle won't ask any further only to be crushed by his reply.

"Floo? Never mind. Who's your friend? Is it a she or he? Anyways, your friend better not be like that red-headed family you're staying with!" Uncle Vernon asked, his voice rising with every sentence.

"Her name's Hermione. She's a witch and she's muggleborn, meaning that she as used to muggle things just as much as you. She'll be staying here for 4 hours tonight, from 8pm to midnight, which is when we leave." Harry replied, slightly angered at the comment of the Weasleys.

"Fine. As long as she's got manners." Uncle Vernon said as-a-matter factly. "She'll be here by eight. Good. Alright, have her parents stay behind, I want to talk to them."

Harry, satisfied with his uncle's answer, trudged upstairs and started to pile all of his things in his trunk.

**The rest of the morning and the afternoon,** Harry busied himself with packing and straightening his room. Surprisingly, the hours passed by quickly, too quickly in Harry's opinion.

'Damn! It's a quarter to eight and I haven't even finished packing! Bloody Hell, where's my Potions books? AHA! Under my bed? Wait, okay, textbooks: check. Uniform: check, Hedwig: check, Pens: check and parchment: check. Wait, where's my dress robes? Oh, no. I remember buying a new set…..I tried them on in the bathroom and…. then I took them to- I didn't take them anywhere. The bathroom!'

Ding! Ding! 'The door, she's here early!' Downstairs, Harry could hear muffled greetings. He threw on a black logo shirt saying: "**COLDPLAY RULES! (more than your boyfriend's garage band would)" **and baggy denim jeans and rushed down, shocked at what he saw.

Hermione stood there, her hair resting on her shoulders, luscious brown curls and stood about 5'7". She wore a red halter spaghetti strapped top, tiny silver buckles studded the start of the straps and the end, with dark grey capris, a chain-belt hanging loosely around her petite waist, her shoes consisted of black with grey leather straps wrapping the top of the boots. She completed the look with a dark grey-denim jacket, a black scarf and a faded-black messenger bag which hung loosely off one shoulder. She had definitely changed. In a good way. Too bad he only felt for her as a friend.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts. She flashed him a coded smile which he mentally translated, 'I can't stand another minute with my mum and dad fraternizing with your aunt and uncle, can we PLEASE go somewhere far away from them and your cousin, he's scaring me with that weird look in his eyes, h-he won't stop staring at me!' Harry chuckled slightly, hoping no one noticed.

"Hi, Hermione, y-you've changed! Wow, let's uh- catch up" Harry greeted and then added, "privately." He received an all-too eager nod, and grabbed her arm rushing out of the hallway and into his bedroom.

"Thank Merlin, Harry! I was sandwiched right in between your aunt, uncle, my parents and your weird cousin. He kept giving me these extremely frighteningly looks!" Hermione finished off, breathless and gasping slightly for air.

Harry nearly laughed at her weak state but held it back just in time for Hermione to take notice. "Well, don't worry about your parents, we'll be gone in a few hours. As for Dudley, well…just ignore him." He reassured her. Hermione brushed the problem off and for the next three hours, she told her side of the story of her summer and he explained his.

"OH! Harry, I forgot to tell you that there are rumors going on about a new transfer student coming to Hogwarts! Can you believe it? Transferring students from one wizarding school to another is against the Ministry District Guidelines! The ONLY other time it's been done was for protective detail for a student, a descendant of the umm-the- dammit! I can't remember! It started with an "L"…well, this year might turn out interesting." Hermione finished pondering, allowing Harry to do some sub-conscious thinking. But before he could get any further, Hermione's voice, once again, interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry! It's a quarter to midnight! We should get ready."

"Huh? Oh…right. Ok, let me get my trunk and can you get Hedwig?" After lots of dragging and pulling they made it to the chimney and waited patiently for Mr. Weasley to arrive.

**10 minutes past midnight **and everyone (Harry, Hermione, Mr. Granger (the Grangers were invited to stay at the Dursleys for the night, surprisingly they got along quite well) and Uncle Vernon) were growing impatient by the minute.

Suddenly, a loud boom and a small gather of dust was emitted from the chimney. Coughing and dusting clothing off, Mr. Weasley was the first to emerge followed by Ron.

Ron had definitely changed, his hair had tamed and turned a dark red color. Seeing as extra-Quiddtich practice had done him well, giving him muscle and a height of 6 feet. He lost the scraggly look, dressed in a grey shirt logo shirt reading: "**Forget Nutrients! It's been recently proven (illegally) that Coke and other illegal drugs are as healthy as a** **Celery Stick!**" and a pair of dark denim jeans, looked at his two best friends, taking in their changes.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. "Ron!" They exchanged a brief hug. Mr. Weasley! They exchanged an even briefer hug. " So, Ron, you've changed! You look great and well, I've missed you so much as well as Harry!" She motioned towards him and the cold silence had melted. They all flooed back to the Weasleys' and Harry and Hermione were bombarded with questions on their new appearances.

"Hermione! Is that you? Wow! What happened to you over the past month! I love your outfit!" Ginny proclaimed after asking Harry similar things.

"OY! Harry! Is that you?" George asked, shocked at what he saw in front of him.

"He should be! Well, he's got the scar" Fred pulled some of Harry's messy hair aside to reveal a lightening-shaped scar "Got the messy hair and the glasses, hey! Harry, did you get new lenses?"

"Hermione! Wow, your hair, I don't know, well, seems less um- bushy? I mean, I don't really know you that well but your hair looks well different!" Bill inquired which Charlie followed-up with comments on how strikingly attractive she looked, which Hermione blushed furiously at only to encourage Charlie's comments. It looked as if he fancied her and that just might be true. While, Bill stood by and played observing audience to.

And all night long Harry and Hermione were constantly cornered and sometimes, well, most of the time, rendered speechless to the various questions Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and even Percy. Even when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley broke off the questions, they were only started again by more complicated ones. The questions had gone through supper and even as Harry and Hermione bid Good Night and separated to their respective bedrooms, which I might add, they shared; Hermione with chatterbox-Ginny, and Harry with Ron, George and Fred.

**Author's Note #2:**

**Well, What do you think? I now it might seem extravagant in a few areas but cut me some slack! ok, PLEAZ REVIEW!**

**For those who are worrying, Alison and the new year will start in the next chapter or the one after that…I'm guessing in the next chapter…**

**Well, PLEAZ REVIEW! this is my FIRST STORY EVER and I need all the comments I can get! THANX!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K.'s respective

Characters…Iwish….

**Symbols: ** ''thoughts ""regular speech

**Chapter Two: Preparations and a New Year. **

At a quarter to ten am, Harry woke up and looked around, Ron was still asleep on the bed a few yards away from him, snoring a little less than usual 'Guess he has changed'. Fred was asleep on the floor, snuggling up to a nearby throw pillow with nothing covering his awkward fetal position except a thin blanket. His comforter had been stolen by George, who had fallen asleep in the only lounger's couch covered up with two comforters, snuggling and drooling on a pillow. Harry chuckled at the sight and wished he had a camera to capture the embarrassing moment. He jumped out of bed and threw on a grey hoodie and pulled a pair of grey sweatpants over his boxers. He looked at a mirror which ratted out his battered, sleep-deprived state. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with one hand and matting out his crazy hair with another, he headed towards the door and pulled it open. Pausing before closing it, he stuck his head through the halfway-closed doorway, shouted

"WAKE UP! RISE AND SHINE! Oh, look, the girls are here!" and ran off down the stairs to escape the angered groans and shouts of things like "HARRY!" or "The girls aren't here! HARRY!"

Laughing, Harry sat at the breakfast table to see the surface covered with mounds of pancakes, buttered toast, steaming hot chocolate and other breakfast tidings. He saw Hermione looking at him questioningly, only to go back to writing in a notepad and occasionally biting out of a buttered piece of toast. Ginny was in the kitchen helping Mrs. Weasley with making more breakfast, seeing as in a few more minutes, the rest of the red-headed hunger-starved family would be down. He sat down with Hermione, who was clad in a black hoodie, red plaid pajama bottoms and black shoe-sleepers, and chatted about the new school year coming up in two days. They talked and spent the rest of the afternoon with Ron, George and Fred, while Ginny went school-supply shopping with Mrs. Weasley.

**Meanwhile, at Maylignius Wizarding Academy for especially talented and gifted wizards and witches…**

A girl of Asian inherited appearance with the height of 5'7", looked around her black and white-styled dorm room and then back to her white-line embroidered window. The window previewed a snow-covered field and then a white flying creature appeared, clearly headed for her window. She opened it and the white owl flew through, landing on her neatly made-up bed. She picked up the first rolled parchment it dropped and read it

_Dear Heiress Lexington,_

_We are sorry to inform you that you are to be removed from Maylignius Wizarding Academy, for talented wizards and witches, at once. For protection purposes from He-who-shall-not-be-named and his followers, it seems that they are now aware of your whereabouts. We are, however, pleased to inform you that we have found a more secured substitute of a school. You are to be leaving for Hogwarts, a public wizarding school, escorted at ALL times to your destination, on September 1st:_

_King's Cross Train Station, Platform Nine and Three Quarters 11 AM_

_Your ticket and a note to the speaking staff member are enclosed in this envelope as well. Please be aware that your identity must not be pursued, therefore, you are to cover your face and make no note of greeting anyone familiar and unfamiliar. Inform the nearest attending staff member of your state. After your arrival, the Headmaster shall announce your arrival. Any further questions, please attach to the delivering owl._

_Good Luck! And have a Great Year!_

_Signed, _

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of the Magical Ministry_

_Grageli Mcgonamory, Director of Wizarding Academies_

_Ellinea Periculous, Directress of Wizard/Magic Protection Program_

She sighed at the expected news, 'Great, another move to a whole new life with a whole bunch of new lies' and shook out her ticket and a rolled-up note. She unrolled the next letter.

_Dear our beloved Alison, _

_Hello, sweetheart. Your father and I hope you are doing well and that you have received news of moving to Hogwarts. Now, I know, you don't want to move and not to a "public" school. But I'm afraid it of out of our hands, I hope you make the best of the new situation and try to distance yourself from unknown others. As you know, Draco Malfoy attends that school and as well as Blaise Zambini. So there is hope of reuniting with old friends who you've known since you were in diapers! Well, your father says to cheer up and that he'll, in these exact words, "try to get you out of the forsaken school, nothing can get much worse for his daddy's girl and yet, here it comes". As you can tell, we're all a little bit emotional and angered by your new living requirements. Please do try to make the best of it and enjoy your new school year! Remember to distance yourself from unsafe ones._

_The Best of our Love,_

_Ryan Andre & Alicia Lynn Lexington_

_Dad and Mum_

Alison smiled at the heartwarming letter and wrote in response.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I have been informed of the situation in the letter from the Ministry. I promise to try and do well in hiding my identity from others until the welcoming speech at Hogwarts and try my best in the novice studies. Along with this letter is my Report Letter, I have excelled in all my advanced studies and will remain studious at Hogwarts. I will be leaving to school on September 1st and meet with the Hogwarts Express. I should get packing! I send my love to both of you. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Alison Lexington _

With that done, Alison sent the owl on its way and went straight to packing her things.

She chose a white veil to cover her face for Hogwarts, and had a lot to do for the night and next morning.

**On September 1st, the day of the start of the new term, **Harry struggled with his extremely heavy cart, stacked with his trunk, a backpack and his owl. Hermione had just entered Platform nine and three-quarters followed by Ron. They made their way towards the train.

"Ugh, dammit, Hermione! Why do you have to bring so many things? And stack them on MY cart!" Ron whined to Hermione, struggling to drag her luggage down the packed hallway, looking for an empty compartment.

"Well, it's not my fault YOU took all our school-shopping time looking for new dress robes, otherwise I would have been able to get a bigger trunk!" Hermione shouted back, dragging her heavy backpack.

"WHAT! YOU'RE blaming ME! Why you-

"Alright! You two have done nothing but bloody bicker the entire way here and it's getting frustrating to put up with. Just stop for a few minutes until we get to an empty compartment!" Harry shouted to the two. They immediately shut up and continued looking for an empty sitting area. Harry, who was too busy shouting at the two, had bumped into a white face-veil covered seventh year, who had spotted and was about to enter an empty compartment just as Harry did.

"Oops, sorry about that." Harry said back quickly, pausing to look at the figure. She was dressed in tight, faded dark blue jeans, layered tank tops of white and pink, white short gloves, black DC skater-shoes and a black track jacket . An unusual thing about her was what she wore over her face, she had on a pink cap with a small white veil, covering everything above her chin. She smiled back graciously and paused to indicate who the compartment belonged to. She was carrying nothing except a black-pink striped handbag.

Harry, being the gentleman, said "Why don't we share it? It's big enough for all four of us" indicating to a stunned Hermione and flabbergasted Ron.

A courteous nod was her reply and Harry let her go in first. She waited while two men dressed in black trench-coats, sunglasses and emotionless expressions entered first. The two men set her trunk, three black extra suitcases, a black backpack and a caged black sleek owl on top of the seating area shelves and exited the compartment leaving her behind with a shocked Harry, an even more stunned Hermione and a very flabbergasted Ron in the hallway. She gave another courteous nod and walked in to sit down in the back-left seat by the window. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked in and set their luggage on their own shelves and sat down. An awkward silence filled the air until the train started to move. It was then that Hermione broke the quiet.

"So, my name is Hermione Granger and these two silent goofs are Harry Potter (points to Harry) and Ronald Weasley (points to Ron)" Hermione chirped warmly to the silent figure.

"Hi, I transferred here, I've been instructed not to speak with anyone besides the Hogwarts staff, so you can only imagine my torment. My name is Alison" She said, tucking her ankles and remaining her straight graceful posture and folded hands.

"Oh. Well, I guess I can't ask why." Hermione replied.

"You'll find out soon, at the dinner."

"Great. So, Alison, what year are you in?"

"I'm entering Seventh year. Are you?"

"Yeah, so are Harry and Ron."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were completely dumbfounded to the conversation. They just looked at each other with questioning glances.

"Harry? Ron? Are you two ok? You've been awfully quiet since we sat down." Hermione inquired with concern. The conversation between Alison and Hermione had ended and Ron and Harry were still staring in space. Alison was looking out the window.

**Alison's P.O.V.**

'Well, at least I'm not blurting out secrets, just my name. Why are those two (guys) staring into space? It's seriously starting to scare the wits out of me. Well, that Hermione girl seems really nice and welcoming. It wouldn't hurt to make a new friend. I wonder where Draco and Blaise are at. Hopefully, I can see them before I have to get to my new quarters. Oh, right. The letter that the headmaster sent. I can't believe I haven't got a chance to read it. Well, here goes'

She pulled out a sealed letter from her slightly–overstuffed backpack and carefully opened it.

_Dear Alison Lexington,_

_I, Albus Dumbledore, am pleased to make your acquaintance as soon as you arrive at Hogwarts. First off, you may know well that you are to try not to befriend unfamiliar others until after the welcoming ceremony. Secondly, I understand it will be hard to stay with your studies as you have been in Private Academies for wizards of quite higher standards and knowledge than what my school may be able to present to you. But with that said, you are to remain focused on your whereabouts, as you are here for protection from Lord Voldemort. Last of my concerns, I am very pleased to present to you that you are Hogwarts Head Girl for your seventh year. Seeing as you may be able to benefit from our cultures and your IQ level. Your Head Girl badge is enclosed along with this letter. Your duties are to work together with the Head Boy, unknown at the moment, patrol the corridors after curfew, plan events for this year and stand your position as Role Model for the Prefects and fellow students. Good Luck and I look forward to meeting you at the welcoming dinner where you shall be re-sorted._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts._

Alison put the letter aside and shook out the contents. A Gold badge fell out; she picked it up and looks over the letters: **Lexington, Head Girl. Gryffindor House**

She put the badge in her pocket and took out her robes, a missing house pattern and colors of silky black was engaged on her cloak.

**Regular P.O.V.**

"I'm going to change into my robes. Is there anywhere on the train to change?" Alison asked, completely clueless of the fact that the Hogwarts Express wasn't like the other fancy trains she stayed on.

"Um, no. Actually, the only place to change is in your compartment…so, Harry, Ron? Do you two mind?" Hermione replied and asked.

"Yea, sure. Let's go, Ron" Harry said quickly and left the compartment, followed by Ron.

"Hey, mate! Wait up!" Ron shouted out to Harry who appeared to be rushing off ahead. Finally, Ron caught up and stopped Harry in his spot. "What's wrong? You've been acting all wonky lately. Ever since you bumped into Alicia, you've been all quiet and that's not normal, well, not as usual." Ron implied.

"Alison, her name's Alison, I don't know, Ron. She's just so…so familiar, but it's like she's dangerous to me…I honestly have no idea who she is. She's so mysterious, y'know? She's wearing a white veil, so no one can recognize her and she has gloves on!" Harry burst out, "And she's so distant and polite, she would absolutely stand out in a normal teenage crowd! It's as if she has been locked away in private academies and brought up by grace, manners and all that other stuff exceptionally rich folks do to their teenagers. She's-I don't know, Ron. I honestly have absolutely no idea."

"Well, mate, I wager that we might have to wait to find out who she is" Ron tries to calm his friend down, "Just, stop acting all wonky, like she's going to pull a dagger out and stab you! Merlin, act a little normal, that's all me and Hermione are asking right now."

"Fine, let's get back, they should be done by now"

Harry and Ron trudged back and knocked. The door opened and Hermione smiled at them before heading out, knowing the boys needed to change as well. The two stepped in to see Alison packing up her backpack and dropping it on her seat. She took her Head badge, stood up in a graced and straight posture and walked out of the compartment.

After Ron and Harry were done changing, Alison stepped in and sat down lightly on her seat, sitting the same way as she did before. Hermione followed in after her and spent the rest of the trip talking to Harry and Ron, while Alison sat staring out the window, her eyes looking past the snowy lake, the hills and the slightly frozen grasslands. Winter, it seemed, has started early. Soon, they arrived at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione walked out, leaving behind Harry and Alison, she made the first move to pick up her handbag and walked out, Harry followed. Since Ron and Hermione had left early, they were forced to take a carriage ahead of Harry and Alison, meaning they were one of the last ones to leave. They sat in a carriage in the awkward silence, occasionally sneaking glances at each other, all the while; Alison stared out at the snow-covered fields, as if in deep thought. Harry again wondered what she was thinking of; hoping that the welcome dinner would soon explain everything. The carriage came to a halt and they stepped out, Alison walked poised and with grace ahead of Harry, while he hurriedly walked through the heavy snow.

**After settling in the Gryffindor Table, **Alison was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where Alison went. Harry?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Huh? Oh, I think she disappeared after we walked into the great hall. She just kind of walked off towards Dumbledore, I think" Harry replied, glancing around the house tables and over various students.

Just then the sorting ceremony started. Half an hour later, Dumbledore stepped up from the High Table and spoke in a booming voice.

"Good evening, everyone. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Now, the banquet shall have to be delayed for a few announcements beforehand. As you know, the Forbidden Forrest is as usual, forbidden. Any student caught lurking about it without permission may result in a detention or points lost from their house. This year, we have a new Defense against the dark arts professor. Please welcome Professor Geneva Amylisis (ai-mee-lee-si-ous),"

A medium-height brown-haired woman, in black robes and short black gloves, stood up just as gracefully as Alison had. She gave a courteous nod as everyone welcomed her with cheers and sat back down. The headmaster continues…

"Our Head boy this year is, Harry Potter of Gryffindor and our Head girl, brings me to my last concern…we have two guests arriving from a Private Wizarding Academy for especially talented and gifted wizards and witches, Maylignius. One has been introduced, Professor Amylisis, she is the defense against dark arts at Maylignius as well as here. She has transferred here under important instructions of protecting our new transfer student. Now, everyone, I want you all to welcome her as much as you would to any other transfer student, with the exception that we have only transferred students once before. Please welcome Alison Lexington." Dumbledore paused and stepped aside to reveal someone who just apparated behind him.

The figure Harry, Ron and Hermione met earlier on the train, was a petite Asian with black flowing hair and bronze/blonde highlights, which rested just below her shoulders. She was dressed in black school robes of no house color, black short gloves with a silver threaded "A" on each and black skater shoes, which she must've switched with the pair she had on before, a pair of silver star-dangle earrings, a black with stars thin choker, and a silver double dangle necklace. She had on eyeliner, light shiny lip gloss and shimmer light black eye shadow. Everyone gawked at the slender figure and their thoughts wandered from the appearance to the world-renown name, Lexington.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, which brought the emotionless thoughtful students back to his attention. "Now, you all may know the infamous tale of the latest Lexington family, of Voldemort and the almost sealed fate of Ms. Lexington and her family, but that does not give you reason to mistreat, judge or do anything that is already unacceptable of Hogwarts Guidelines. To conclude, do NOT assume the facts of our transfer student and think differently of her." Dumbledore said the last sentence in a loud booming voice, only to change back to his calm settled voice, "Now, we have not sorted Ms. Lexington into a house, so if you please."

Before Alison, a tall stool and the sorting hat appeared. She took the hat off the stool, sat down and placed it on top of her head. She shut her eyes…

Inside her head, she could hear an old voice,

'Ah, I can see bravery and slick. Deceit, hmmm… well, courage. Lots of it.'

Alison worried that the hat might be able to see her most painful memories along with the darkest things she had done.

'Ah, do not worry, my child. I will not use the advantage of reading through your private memories. Well, I can see plenty of dark. Most definitely not Hufflepuff. Your wit, cunning and intelligence are beyond Ravenclaw. It seems best to fit you in Slytherin… but wait, your courage reminds me of… Gryffindor. Oh, this is tough...'

**Meanwhile, the whispers within the house tables… **

"What is taking so long?" Ron wondered aloud.

"This is the longest it's taken since Harry." Hermione answered.

"It has?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah, well… this is frustrating!" Ron yelled loud enough for the other house tables to hear. He immediately turned to see if the High Table of Professors heard, luckily no.

**Back to the Sorting Hat.**

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out, causing small gasps and the Gryffindor Table broke out in applause and cheers.

Alison's school robes immediately changed to Gryffindor colors, Red and Gold threaded along her tie and thinly along her sleeve cuffs once she sat down at the table.

"Well, it seems that we have concluded all of my business, well, in that case," Dumbledore snapped his fingers and food appeared before the hungry students.

Everyone settled in and started to eagerly eat. Alison neatly piled her plate with a small portion of corn, mashed potato with gravy and a chicken leg, which she neatly cut into edible sizes. Everyone near enough in her table gawked at her and her neatness. She ignored their stares and ate quietly. Just then…

**Ok, I'm sorry for the stupid cliffhanger! I just needed to end the chapter soon. Well, thanx to my reviwers! For, well, reviewing! Well, hope you like this chapter! Pleaz review for me! I need all the support! Well, that's all, I guess. I changed the rating (genre).**

**A.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of J.K.'s respective and creative characters.

**Symbols: **"" regular speech ''thoughts

**Chapter Three: Old Friends and New Quarters**

Continued…

Just then, two seventh year boys approached the Gryffindor table, they happened to be none other than The Slytherin Prince and Royal-Second-in-Command , Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini. They swiftly walked towards Alison's side of the table, only to be confronted by Ron. Since Alison had her back turned to the Slytherin table, she didn't notice him.

"What do you two want? The most you two could do is leaving us to eat in peace!" Ron encountered verbally, looking up at them.

"Nothing that concerns you, does it now, Weasel King? I came to see an old friend, who seems to have forgotten the courtesy of writing." Malfoy inquired casually, looking down at Alison's frozen reaction.

Alison froze her fork in midair when she heard Malfoy's voice. She set her fork down and turned around.

"Drake! Blaze! Oh Merlin! I've missed you two so much!" Alison broke out in squeals of delight and pulled them each into a friendly warm hug and a peck on the cheek, much to Harry, Hermione, Ron and everyone else at the house tables' surprise. Alison, then, pulled Draco and Blaise to a corner, which were only a few feet away from the Gryffindor table.

"Lynna (Lee-na), we've missed you too! How've you been at that dreadful academy?" Draco replied in a tone he'd only had used to his adorable little sister, which he didn't have.

"Yea, Lynna. You never told us that you were coming here!" Blaise implied with mock surprise.

"Ok, so, I only found out a week ago. And the academy wasn't that horrible. I actually made friends! Well, I'll miss them." Alison replied.

"Yea, we met those **friends** and that one guy who you introduced us to **personally**." Draco said, exaggerating at a few words.

Blaise laughed at this and added a comment. "So, what happened to **him**? Do you two still write to each other?"

"Stop it, you two! Seriously, he was just a really close-

"More-than-friends-friend, am I right?" Draco, had cut off Alison and finished for her, smirking smugly.

"NO, a really close **guy **friend! Now, you two stop acting like little giddy ten year olds and-

"Remember that time when you were ten and smitten over this inch of a boy, from next door?" Blaise recalled, speaking loud enough for the Gryffindor House table to hear.

"What! I was **so **not **smitten** over Jake! I was just-

"Ah, she uses its first name." Draco mumbled to Blaise, sounding like an investigating scientist, purposely saying it clear enough for her to hear.

"Yes, they say that's the first sign to smittening." Blaise replied, using the same tone as Draco.

"Ok, fine. Believe what you want! After almost an entire year, you two have merely matured to eleven year olds!"

"Oh, we're just joking, Lynna! So, how in the world did you get sorted to **that house**? Draco spoke, sneering at the Gryffindors when he did.

"Ok, I forgive you two. FYI, this house isn't as bad as you said. You exaggerated too much. I should have listened to Blaise, honestly."

"What! You actually like those people? Rubbish! You've changed…"

"I have not changed!"

"It's true, Lynna." Blaise encountered.

"Fine. So-

Just then, Dumbledore interrupted, "Ah-hem. If, everyone would return to their seats."

Alison, Draco and Blaise hurried back to their respective and shocked house tables.

"Now, this year will proceed with eventual balls planned by our Heads, special contests for subjects such as Potions and Transfiguration. Among other events and I still feel the need to remind all of you, once again, to stay away from the Forbidden Forrest, as the consequences you receive from us, is nothing compared to what would happen to you if you are caught by any of the woodland creatures. With that said, Welcome to a new school year and have a good night's sleep." Dumbledore concluded and acknowledged the prefects to lead the students to the dormitories. He caught the attention of the Heads and beckoned them forward through the crowds of students.

Once Alison and Harry got to Dumbledore, the tables were empty and the professors had left, all except for McGonagall and Snape.

"Follow me, if you two will." Dumbledore headed off towards a different door, followed by McGonagall, Snape and later, Alison and Harry. They walked through a few dozen hallways and staircases; finally, they reached the Head Dormitory. Practically panting for air, Harry stared at Alison and the professors in astonishment. Alison stood gracefully, looking questioningly at Harry, then at the professors. He was breathing heavily and looking at a particular spot on a painting. They had arrived at a painting of an angel, sun shone brightly down at it, she looked at the visitors and asked in a matured tone, yet with a hint of cheerfulness,

"Hello, Headmaster, Headmistress, Professor Snape and Heads, Lexington and Potter. I suspect you're here to view the Dormitory."

"Yes, we are, Angelica." Dumbledore replied and turned to the Heads.

"The password is 'Temptus Wonderus', once you get inside, you will get to a hallway, there, you will say the password, 'Plyficuss'." He explained, "Inside, you will discover a common room, a kitchenette which will be restocked every night, an adjoining bathroom, two bedrooms, a convenient balcony, a study room and a tower equipped with all the necessary astrology instruments. I trust you two enough for I not to install inappropriate visitors detectors, other rules include no wild horse playing, threatening, to conclude, do not abuse your authority. Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, you are to report to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Enjoy your new year as Heads." With that, he turned and left, followed by the two professors.

Harry and Alison stood there in silence for a few moments, until Angelica cleared her throat, indicating she was getting bored of waiting.

Harry took the first move and answered, "Temptus Wonderus". The painting flew open to reveal a hallway lit by the forever glimmering sprinkles of shooting stars. Alison walked in first, followed by Harry. When they turned the corner, the hallway ended with a golden-carved lion. It roared in reply for the password.

"Plyficuss" Alison answered and the statue swung open. They stepped inside and the common room was revealed.

It was decorated in black and white; to their right was a chimney with gold hangings which stood near two black and white three-seaters, which were facing each other. End tables of black and white stood on either side of the couches, a white coffee table stood in between the two couches and two matching armchairs rested in front of the fireplace.

To their left, one wide staircase splits into three, two leading to their respective bedrooms, one leading to the tower. Straight ahead, a large window-embroidered view of the lake and a large balcony was stationed and to the right was the kitchenette, done in white creamy marble with silver plate ware and glass cups and goblets, a black sleekly table, able to seat four was set in front of the kitchenette. The stove was finished in black metal. The cabinets were in sleek black and white colored wood, glass handles and knobs finishing the job. To the left of the window/balcony was a white door leading to the study room.

For lighting, dozens of white glass rounded ceiling lamps were hanging a feet from the ceiling, floating and glittering specks of light disappeared just a few feet from the lamps. Large ceiling ornament-lights hung over the common room, the middle of the wide staircase and the dining table.

For flooring, a black with white accents large rug spread under the couches, the entire common room. The cold ground decked in white marble with tiny black specks of glitter. The walls were white bricks lined neatly from the ceiling to the floor borders, which were black carved angelic features.

Alison observed the scene and turned to her luggage, which were set in front of the large wide staircase, leaving Harry standing, looking amazed at his dormitory. Realizing he was just gawking, he turned and followed what Alison had just done minutes ago. He picked up his backpack, turned towards his bedroom door and headed up, letting his trunk and two other pieces of luggage follow.

Alison opened the white door, with the name '_Lexington'_ engraved on a gold plate (which was placed to the left side of the staircases), walked in and set her stuff down. She took a moment to look at her bedroom. Her bed stood against the back wall in between two windows, it was clad in a black comforter with white accessory sheets, black and white pillows, and matching end tables with matching lamps, a white mosquito sheet hung over her bed, leaving a foot of empty space between the edges and sheet. To her right was a black door, leading to the adjoining bathroom, to her left was a white door opening to a matching closet. To the corner of the right of her bed was a dresser and make-up mirror set with small drawers. Wall light domes made up the extra light. Alison pulled open the door to her closet and did a spell which unpacked her belongings. Then, she changed into a pair of grey sweatpants, two tank tops; white and red layered and slipped into black fuzzy shoes. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and headed down to the common room. She brought along her travel journal and settled down in the white couch.

**Meanwhile, **Harry headed up to the door on the right of the split staircases with the name _'Potter'_ engraved on a gold plate and walked in, what he saw shocked him enough for him to almost forget to bring in his things. He summoned his things in and observed his room. His settings were in the same area (a/n: his bed was in the same position, sans the mosquito sheet, his closet door and bathroom door switched places (different sides of the walls)), to the corner of the right of his bed were a black dresser and a mirror set on the top. He unpacked his things by doing a spell he learned in Charms and changed into black sweatpants, a grey wifebeater and thick socks. He picked up a book on '**The tricks of Quidditch'** and walked to the common room to find that Alison had occupied the white couch; he plopped down on the black couch and lay sprawled over it.

On the other hand, Alison was leaning against the end armrest of the couch, her knees up (used as a table for writing in her journal); she was facing away from the warm fireplace. It was only when Harry had sat down did she take notice of him. She looked up and said,

"Hi."

"Hey…so what are you doing?"

"Writing in my travel journal" She gets a confused look as reply, "I write down things that I've seen through all my traveling, and then if I have time, I send my entries to my parents."

"Oh, so, you must travel a lot."

"Plenty, sometimes, I don't even have time to go over my entries, since I have to move to a new school."

"Wow, must be hard."

"It is, but I'm used to it. Actually, the last school I was at was the longest I've ever stayed at one place."

"Really? Well, how long?"

"One year and a half, nineteen months, three weeks and five days to be exact… I've been counting, trying to set a new record." A long silence fills the air,

"Shocking… so, Alison Lexington, do you have a full surname?"

"Actually, Harry Potter, yes, my full name is Alison Lynnette May-Li Lexington. Do you have a full name, Mr. Potter?

"Yea, Harry James Potter. Ok, so your name is longer- with plenty of L's- but is that your full official name or just full name?"

"Oh, that is just my full name, everyone's full official name is much longer than just four names, but mostly, everyone's oblivious to their full surnames, they never bother to look it up. Even though, it says so in your easily accessible wizard record."

Harry chuckles as response and adds, "Didn't know that." he gets a nod as reply and quickly revises what just happened, 'Ok, this isn't the same girl I met on the train, the one I met was this really polite, quiet and shy girl.' Before Harry can get any further, a voice interrupts,

"Harry? Hello?" Alison was sitting in front of him, looking at him with concern; her legs were crossed and positioned towards the direction away from the couch, her journal lay face down on the coffee table.

"Huh? Oh… sorry, what?"

"Well, I was talking to you and then you just zoned out."

"Oh, sorry about that. Wait, 'zoned out'?"

"Oh, it's American lingo for spacing out." She gets another confused look "Not paying attention?"

"Oh, right. So, how do you know American lingo?"

"Well, for starters, out of my mother and father, my father's the English one. I was born in the states and brought here when I was about eight. My mother's the American Asian, she takes me to sunny beach-type states like California or Florida every summer, my father gets to suggest where I spend my winter breaks." A long awkward silence filled the air. Harry decided to cheer up and make cheerful conversation.

"Great, so that's why you have such a light English accent… no offense!"

"It's alright. Look, I'm sorry if I brought up my parents, I know how it's a touchy subject… sorry."

"Huh? Oh, it's alright. Yeah, it is a touchy subject…"

"If it makes you feel any better, my parents aren't exactly **loving and caring **parents. They did just stuff me into academy after academy, the most I see them is at occasional Christmas celebrations. So, **maybe **once or twice a year, but my mother writes to me almost twice a week. I was brought up in grace, mannerism, talent-if I have any natural ones-, and all that weird rich-ass crap."

"You mean to tell me that you MIGHT see your parents ONCE A YEAR? That's just outrageous and what do you mean by "natural" talents?"

"Ok, natural meaning you just know how to, for example, ice skate, without much of a lesson. I had to learn the piano, ice skate, dance millions of dances that are probably extinct and much more. It's frustrating, in fact, while other kids were out playing with their toys, I was learning the violin, flute, ballet, complicated swim and well, things four year olds wouldn't have been learning. At least I'm out of that hell house of a **family **home."

"That sounds bloody ridiculous! Complicated swim? You mean, like water dance?"

"Yeah, it's all one hundred percent fucking true. No lies, honest."

"I believe you. What do you mean by 'fucking'?"

"It's American lingo… it's sort of hard to explain, put it this way, what you say by 'bloody', Americans might say 'fucking', only the word's implications compared to 'bloody' is five times as rude."

"Oh…"

"So, how do you like our dorm?"

"It's great. I'm glad Dumbledore didn't put up house colors, the colors give it a new look…"

"I agree, black and white are my favorite colors."

"I thought you'd be more of a pink girl or something girly."

"I do like pink. Black and white does not make me un-girly."

"Is that even a word?"

"No, not really, unless you count the dash thing."

"Ok, so did Dumbledore mention a curfew?"

"I don't think so. If we do have one, I think that everything will be sorted out tomorrow morning after breakfast. We might as well enjoy our night."

"Wonderful. So how are you, Malfoy and Zambini friends?"

"Oh, you mean Drake and Blaze, well, ok, it all started with our parents. Lexington with Malfoy and Zambini, the purest bloodlines, have this unwritten unofficial law, the bloodlines have to stay in peaceful concerns. So, when I was born, my mother and father had this bloodline reunion, where Draco, Blaise and I met. So, basically, we've been friends since we were in diapers. Then, when I was old enough to get sent away to school, my mother took me to Hogwarts. I had the tour and everything but at the last minute, my father had matched-up statistics and it read that even though Hogwarts was the safest place besides Gringotts Bank, it didn't match up with my education standards. Therefore, I was sent to Rebuligus, the first wizarding school my parents could find which **matched-up**. How clichéd is that?"

"Wow, so very long story. Wait, what does 'clichéd' mean?"

"Very long history. And never mind about the word thing."

"Well, it's almost midnight. I'm going to tuck in." Harry concludes, he yawns and gets up. He heads up the stairs, on the way, he shouts, "See ya tomorrow morning!"

"Good Night, Harry." Alison replies, she yawned, got up and walked to the kitchenette. She made herself a hot steaming cup of chocolate, snuggles up to the couch and continues writing in the journal. Afterwards, she set it down and stared at the flames in the fireplace, dancing wildly as if there was no tomorrow. Tired but determined to stay up even later, she walked to the wide window and stared out. 'The snow looks so neatly piled, so white, well obviously. Oh! It's still snowing!'

She ran up to her closet and dresses in a creamy brown winter parka, set with white faux-fur trimmed on the edges of her sleeves and on the edges of her fluffy hood, a pair of thick dark blue jeans, a pair of matching brown and white snow fur boots and white leather gloves. She grabbed her black snowboard with her initials **A.L.** on it and runs out to the snow.

She apparated to the highest hill, which coincidentally was right in front of the Head window, and started down the hill, turning and moving around trees, performing tricks on high bumps, when she finally reached the bottom. She fell back in the fluffy pile of snow and looked up at the blank dark sky. Stars glimmered at her, panting for air, she just stared back, that is, until she was interrupted by a voice. She stood up and saw Harry walking towards her, dressed in a black parka, a pair of dark denim jeans, brown hiker-style shoes and black leather gloves.

"Hey! Alison, what are you doing out here?" Harry asked, standing before her panting for air.

"I was just bored-

"So, you decided to have fun in the snow…without me?" Harry implied with mock hurt.

"Well, I didn't know you knew how to snowboard and you were asleep, so I thought, hmm, is Mr. Potter the fun type, seeing as he considers midnight, late?"

"That's what **normal and sane **people think, but I'll make an exception, seeing as you aren't normal. I mean, **who **would play in the freezing snow at past midnight! Ok, enough of the small talk, I brought along my broomstick. See you" Harry finished and set off on his broom.

"Have fun!"

"I will!"

Alison laughed at the childish side of Harry. She picked up her snowboard and apparated to the top of the hill, which Harry seemed to be circling around.

"Well, looks like you **finally **made it! I thought you'd take **forever**."

"Shut up! You got a head start. Now, watch and learn…" Alison replied and started down the hill at a speed so fast, it seemed that she would've beaten a deer down slope. Harry was flying a little behind her; he was struggling to keep up. She just kept going downhill, doing incredible 360 degreed moves, finally, she reached the bottom and fell on a pile of snow, exhausted. Harry swooped down and jumped off his broom, landing next to her, just as exhausted as she was.

"Well, that was tiring but exciting!" Harry shouted.

Alison laughed at the hyper ness of him and said, "Yeah, I haven't had that much fun in a while. Hey, what time is it?"

Silence filled the air. She got up and looked at the empty spot he had occupied just moments ago. "Harry?" She started to panic, "Harry? This isn't funny! Harry!" All of a sudden, a snowball flew towards her, smacking her hard in the back. She turned around to see a laughing Harry, standing behind a small pile of snow which he quickly balled up in snowballs. She glared at him and bent down and rolled up a huge snowball, and threw it smack-hard right in his laughing face. He started furiously throwing snowball after snowball, missing and hitting Alison every other aim. Alison had already made a large pile of snowballs and scooped them up. She slowly crept up the tree which Harry stood under; Harry was still mindlessly throwing snowballs everywhere. She positioned herself right above Harry and dropped the snowballs on his head. The snow collapsed on him, freezing and shocking him. She jumped down and laughed in his face, while, he just stood there shocked. Eventually, he snapped out of it.

Alison was still laughing; she was nearly choking if she didn't take breaths every now and then.

"What? Ha ha, Alison, I'm laughing." Harry said sarcastically.

"What! It was funny! It was hilarious! You just stood there- you should've seen the look on your face!"

"I have to admit, it was pretty funny."

"Of course. Now, seriously, what time is it?" Alison snapped back to seriousness for a split second, only to go to laughing hysterically. Before Harry could answer, some one did,

"Well, it seems, Ms. Lexington, it is very well a good two hours past your grounds-traveling curfew."

Alison and Harry slowly turned around to see three tall figures. Those three were none other than a very surprised, yet angered Headmaster, a disappointed Professor McGonagall and a pretty pissed-off Professor Snape.

"Uh-oh" Harry and Alison muttered at the same time.

**Author's Note: Ok, so I'm VERY sorry for updating so late and I don't know if that was a cliffhanger, I consider it that. Hope you liked this chapter. I'm changing things around like the genre, the summary and the chapter titles a little, I just keep doubting and editing a lot of things lately. Sorry if it gets irritating. I MIGHT change the chapter's name (if I can), so don't get confused.**

**Reviewers: **Thanks for reviewing

**Hermione527 (Anonymous): **Glad you like my story!

**brezzybrez**

**angelbaby7sat: **I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger!

**Jibs: **Thanx for clearing up the thing with DH and the "act". I was totally confused.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of J.K.'s respective characters.

**Symbols: **"" regular speech _thoughts_

**Reviewers: (cont on bottom of page)**

**Anon (anonymous):** Ok, to clear up your concerns: the electronics thing and apparating, it's all part of the project Dumbledore hasn't announced, yet. Hence, the "meet Professor McGonagall and Snape tomorrow morning after breakfast" thing. Sorry that I didn't clear that up earlier, and about the date of the start of term: I totally got that mixed that up; my school starts on August 31st and I was asking my friend about it online while typing this up. The sorting thing with Alison; she was determined a Gryffindor before almost entering Hogwarts in her first year, Dumbledore wanted to make sure she was still sorted in Gryffindor (get what I mean) and she comes back after seven years, people can change in that time. Sorry for mixing things up. About the name thing with Voldemort, I didn't remember that until now, so thanx for pointing out all those errors, I'm going to be more

careful.

**Chapter Four**

_Previously, _

"_Well, it seems, Ms. Lexington, it is very well a good two hours past your grounds-traveling curfew."_

"_Uh-oh" Harry and Alison muttered at the same time._

P.S. their grounds-traveling curfew is Midnight, though; it'll be changed later in this chapter.

"If you two will follow me," Dumbledore spoke before Snape or McGonagall could comment. He turned around and walked back to the castle. Alison and Harry followed him hastily, led by the two professors.

Once the two guilt-stricken students sat down in the armchairs set in front of the Headmaster's desk, Dumbledore began his lecture,

"I expected better of you two. Not only are you both Heads of this school, this is not even the start of the term and you've acted like nothing more than first years! Heads are expected to be role models and are looked upon by fellow students! Instead, I find the two Head students out and about at two hours past midnight, frolicking in the snow, make such a loud ruckus, the Slytherin common room could have heard it. I am very disappointed in you both. This is the only time I shall let this pass with minimum punishments. You two are to report to the snow fields at 11pm and patrol for any students who are out past curfew for the next two weeks and get back to the indoor grounds before one hour past midnight. Your normal patrol time is to patrol starting at any time from 10pm to your indoor grounds- traveling curfew which, might I repeat, is 1am. Sin-" Dumbledore was interrupted by Snape.

"Albus, shouldn't there be higher consequences for this type of horse-playing?"

"Now, Severus, I believe that I wasn't finished with the punishments. Ah-hem, to continue, since you two didn't seem very tired judging by what had just been witnessed in the fields, I shall add one last punishment. I should explain your responsibilities and what was to be announced tomorrow morning by Severus and Minerva. I do hope you remain awake and aware for my speech." Dumbledore finished and waited for the stunned Heads to react.

Alison sat there and realized she was staring off into space; she snapped out of it and glanced at Harry, who was still shocked. She lightly nudged him, hoping he would come to awareness, it didn't work. She nudged him again, this time a little harder and the three adults watched, amused. He was still, not moving, unaware.

"Harry?" Alison tried, he still sat there. clueless. "Harry!" She tried, again. Failing, she tried once more, this time louder, "Harry!" and hit him so hard on the shoulder, he almost fell off the chair.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What!" Harry responded, looking at the amused looks on everyone's faces, confused.

"Well, Mr. Potter, we were discussing your punishments. One of which is starting right now. I do hope you both stay awake and listen carefully for the next few hours. As a matter of fact, I'll give you the long version." Dumbledore explained and started his speech after a long dramatic pause.

"As you are both Heads, I have planned a new project this year. This year, seventh year students have a new dress code. The new dress code is as follows, muggle clothing, nothing from your regular uniform other than your uniform shoes can be found on your muggle wardrobe. This project MUST be followed by all the contributing students, if you are to find any who aren't dressed by the guidelines, warnings, point-taking and detentions are punishments. Now, as you may remember, last night, I had announced that there would be contests concerning school subjects. It is the Heads' jobs to plan and host these events and yes, you may gather ideas from the Prefects. The Halloween Dance is coming up, as is the Christmas Dance, among others. This year, I want the dances with different titles, different themes; the Halloween Dance cannot be only themed a costume ball. I-, Dumbledore stopped his speech when he noticed Harry had started to drift off, his eyelids drooping every three seconds.

Alison followed the Headmaster's gaze and it led to Harry's drooping eyes. Hoping she could get him to snap back to full awareness unnoticed by the professors, she kicked him, lightly in the shin. He didn't respond, She kicked him even harder, this time, he noticed. His reaction was a loud yelp of pain. _Ok, so I guess it was_ a little **too **_hard_

Harry's eyes grew wide and scanned the office room. "Sorry" He muttered and chuckled nervously.

"It's alright. Just for the next hour or so, please try to keep awake." Dumbledore replied and continued his lecture.

"Now, I suggest that you, for the dress code project, to start following it and not tell anyone of it, not even the Prefects. I shall discuss it with them before the dinner tonight. I know it will be hard to ignore your friends' questioning pleas as to why you are wearing muggle clothing but it would be best to keep things kempt. Now, another matter I feel the need to discuss is-, Dumbledore paused again and realized that the professors: McGonagall and Snape were still there.

"Minerva, Severus, pardon me. I completely forgot to excuse you. My apologies." Dumbledore explained and the two professors were more than happy to leave.

"Now, I was beginning to discuss another matter, the muggle contraptions you two found in your dormitory, is part of your muggle studies this year. All seventh years are to live as muggles. Magic use is allowed, but only when needed, the students are to survive on all muggle uses. And you two are to set an excellent example on using the contraptions, if you excuse the performance from earlier. Next, we have to talk about new rules, this year, not all the years will have the same curfew (a/n I'm not sure if this curfew thing was already thought up, so just bear with me), first and second are to be in their common rooms by 10pm, third and fourth by 10:30pm, fifth and sixth by 11pm and seventh years by midnight. Prefects are to be in by 12:30am. You two are to be in your common room by 2am. Make note of it that those who are out past bedtime are to receive either a detention or more than ten points off, depending on what their late-night task is, the behavior they have towards you, etc. I- The amused Headmaster was, once again, interrupted by Harry's drooping eyes.

Harry's chin rested on his knuckles which were supported by his elbow on his armrest. His eyes were ninety-nine point nine percent closed and it was surprising that the neither the Headmaster nor Alison noticed. Alison, fully awake and aware, didn't need to follow Dumbledore's gaze, her head snapped right to Harry's sleepy form. _OMIGOD, again? I know that Dumbledore's speeches are quite long but COME ON! Ugh, I have to do something- Dumbledore's getting that amused glint in his eyes which would mean big-time trouble for Harry _

Alison nudged her foot closer and closer towards Harry's foot, like a cat sneaking up onto its prey. When she got next to it, she brought her foot up in a karate-style kicking formation, maybe high enough for Dumbledore to see, and sent it swooping down and kicking him expertly in the knee and then the shin bone just in case.

"OWWWW!" Harry burst awake and screamed, holding his knee and shin with both hands, he was close to jumping up off his seat when Alison delivered another kick to the back off his uninjured leg's calf, sending him back down in his chair. Harry stifled a squeal of pain (a/n yeah, I know, a guy squealing but this one is full of PAIN) and noticed the Headmaster looking at him with a very amused look on his face. "Sorry" he mumbled, sending a shameful look at the floor.

"It's quite alright, considering Ms. Lexington's way of awakening you. It was quite amusing, bravo Ms. Lexington." The Headmaster sent a glint of amusement and enjoyment towards Alison. She turned a bright of red and looked at Harry; he was bearing the same expression as she was.

"Now, as I was saying, I hope that you both are up to this. And if you are wondering why I'm assigning this project now, well, I have noticed that ever since your year as a first year at Hogwarts, the students, especially the Slytherin House, have developed a distaste for muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards, influencing all other years to feel the same. Now, as your seventh and final year, I decided to try hard to change a few, if not all, opinions before they set off into the world. One other reason; I have found muggle and their inventions quite fascinating." And Dumbledore's speech went on for the next hour, explaining the rules and going into detail about the muggle project.

After the speech, "Now, with that said, Ms. Lexington and Mr. Potter, you are excused from your punishment, do not forget that you are to start patrolling the snowy grounds between the times of 11pm and to be indoors no later than 1am and it is now (grandfather clock chimes) 3:30am. I suggest you get some rest, classes start at 8am (a/n I'm not sure when they really start so, yea.) for seventh years, oh, I forgot to mention this, any year below seventh are to start classes at 8:30 am, due to the fact that seventh years have longer classes and schedules, noted the fact of curfew changes, Good night and sweet dreams." He disaparated with a crack. Harry and Alison looked at each other; Harry looked tired, drowsy, scraggly and about ready to collapse, whilst Alison looked preserved, a hint of sleepiness shown in her expressionless face.

"Well, I guess we go get some rest." Harry spoke out, breaking the short silence.

"Yeah." Alison replied, standing up and looking down at him. Moments later, Harry stood up and headed towards the doorway, she followed seconds later. As soon as she got within five steps in the hallway, she bumped into Harry's back. He turned around and stared at anywhere but her.

"Harry, normally, this would be the time to explain why you stopped." Alison said, her voice dripping of sarcasm.

"I-um… I don't remember the way back." Harry answered, looking at sheepishly.

"Oh, ok. Well, at least one of us does. C'mon." Alison finished and paced the hallway, Harry trailing behind her. Once they got inside, they headed up their respective staircases, without as much as a "Goodnight".

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Harry rushed in his room and rubbed his eyes. He didn't bother turning on the lights.

_Why aren't I sleepy anymore? Is it the room? It must be! Yeah, the weird vibe in here… Ugh, must-try-to-get-some-sleep. How pathetic am I? I'm blaming the room for my sleeplessness?_

He shook those thoughts out of his head and headed for his closet. He changed into a pair of black sleep-boxers and a black wife-beater. He jumped into his bed and dug into the covers, burying himself under, and snuggled up to a plush-pillow.

**Alison's P.O.V.**

Alison shut her door gently and looked around her room. Everything was as she left it, the room was dark and only a faint glow from the glimmering moon shined through to the room. Her bed looked inviting, yet, she felt restless. Annoyed, she walked to the closet and changed into a pair of shiny black pajama shorts, a matching tank top and socks. She snuggled under the covers trying to get some rest, unfortunately, sleep didn't overtake her. She just laid there for the next half hour. Frustrated, she got up, grabbed a thin black throw blanket, her alarm clock and plushy pillow and slipped on her the black pair of skater-shoes she had on earlier. She quietly crept downstairs to the common room and jumped on the white couch, snuggling up to her pillow and fell asleep. The fire from the chimney danced just as wildly as before.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Harry tried sleeping, squirming around and moving from spot to spot on his mattress, trying to get some sleep. Yet, it seemed the sandman never visited him, angered, he jerked up from his position on the bed and looked around. Finally finished deciding, he grabbed the pillow he was just using, his alarm clock and slipped on a pair of thick white socks. Heading towards the door, he stopped abruptly and grabbed a thin gold and red patterned blanket and slipped into the common room. He found a figure on the white couch. Before he could yell "Intruder! Death eater!" he recognized the figure as Alison. Thanking Merlin he didn't yell out, he plopped down gently on the black couch and settled down, he took another look at the Head girl. She was asleep and her hair fanned out on the pillow, taking the shape of a halo. For a split second, he saw her hair change to the color of bronze-blond, he shook his head and looked back to see her hair the color of a dark and shimmering black raven. Dismissing it for a trick of the flames, he fell asleep, slumbering into a dreamless sleep.

**The next morning, 6am to be exact, **Alison awoke. She sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes, it took her a moment to realize who was on the opposite couch. Quietly, she got up, grabbed her shower things and headed to the bathroom. A half hour later, she emerged from the bathroom, clean; teeth brushed and wet hair tied up in a loose bun. Ten minutes later, she walked downstairs to the common room to find Harry just getting up. She was clad in a light pink tight top, drawstrings set right after the v-neck line to tighten the shirt, a pair of blue Baja destroyed super flared-styled jeans, a pair of white indoor-snow boot-styled shoes covering over her ankles and the beginning of her calf, tucking in the super-flared part of her pants, a matching jean jacket and a pink-gray colored mini-backpack to match it off. Her hair was set with a newly-styled sweeping fringe, covering her left eyebrow, the rest cascading down. Her make-up consisted of glittering lip gloss, neatly lined eyes, and light pink eye shadow sweeping over her eyelids. She had on thin chandelier earrings and double hoops pierced through her right cartilage.

"Good morning!" Alison greeted cheerfully, walking into the kitchenette.

Harry mumbled something along the lines of a similar greeting and trudged up the stairs to start his morning routine. 20 minutes later, Harry arrived in the kitchenette, greeted with the smell of hot mocha. He stood in a dark brown tee with white words written huge-block styled **Your DAUGHTER is in GOOD HANDS**, a pair of classic blue Heritage Vintage styled jeans, and a pair of black hiker-styled shoes. His raven-colored hair as messy as ever, shadowing over his forehead, giving his eyes a glow of green.

"Hey" Harry said, making Alison slightly jump.

"Hi, so, Mocha, Light Mocha, Dark Mocha or Vanilla?" Alison asked, turning around, with a smile on her face and a cup of steaming Mocha Cappuccino.

"Um, Dark Mocha, please." Harry answered, sitting down at the breakfast table. A mug popped up in front of him and Alison sat down, setting a plate of toasted croissants in between them.

"So, sorry about last night, if I hadn't left then maybe you wouldn't have-

"It's ok. Really, it was my idea for a snowball fight and the noise must've woken people up."

"I just didn't think. I didn't like feeling trapped in a dormitory when I have so much energy stuffed up. Maylignius was so much different."

"It's ok, seriously. So, how different was Maylignius?"

"Well, for starters, yes, the staff was super strict and I mean really really. Teachers were ten times worse than Snape, yes I know about him; I had my fair share of encounters. The nicest ones would be able to match up to McGonagall. So, they made us study, study and study. We had millions of assignments from every single teacher, projects to do over Christmas Break, etc. That's why only selected and "special" teens were recruited. We had to deal with late-night experiments, the creatures we had to study were hazardous and fragile. Social status was very high; we had many dances, trips, tons of events. So, the teachers' top priority were two things; teach and assign work."

"Wow, so, Maylignius must have successful graduate students, huh? With all the study, work, study and experiment."

"Yeah. But I know what you're thinking and no, only a few the students in my year were studious bookworms or what you wouldn't understand, geeks or nerds. Surprisingly, since we were "select" witches and wizards, homework and tests were way too easy. We would spend our free time either finishing up our extremely hard work, which was very rare, or partying. So, we procrastinate, we spend all our time having fun and doing our work like eating cake. Only few had trouble with work. I miss Maylignius but I'm over it."

"Great, sounds like the school was fun. Hey, what time is it?"

"It's about… (glances at clock) 7:18. We still have half an hour."

"Great, I wanna do something to celebrate the new term."

Alison set her cup down and stood up. She stretched and walked to the common room, only to be paused by a question and assumption,

"So, what do you want to do? I think that that cup of Cappuccino was your breakfast and knowing Ron, he'd be just waking up, while Hermione's sitting in the common room reading, waiting for Ron."

"Well, (she walks to the couches and starts to clean up) I like to ice skate. At Maylignius, we had a lot of freedom, almost no curfew and we could go as far as the Forgotten Woods, a place that I love to sneak into after the dark settles in."

"Great, I could use some fresh air. Let's go"

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather go head in to your friends?" Alison asked, looking shyly down as she folds up the blankets, Harry helping with the other couch.

Harry walks over to her and rest a reassuring hand on her right hand, which was busily neatening the couch. "Why'd you think that I'd leave a friend by herself, especially on her first morning here?"

Alison looked up, a smile slowly spread over her features. "Great, thanks for… for that… I'll get dressed." With that she gave a kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs to her room. Leaving a stunned and grinning Harry behind, he unconsciously lifted a hand to touch where she had left a lip gloss-print of a kiss. Still grinning, he set off to his closet.

Two minutes later, Harry walked out in a blue parka a pair of matching cotton gloves and cap to cover the outfit he was wearing underneath. Moments later, Alison got to the common room, wearing a thin white snow-cloak over her clothes, a pair of pink cotton gloves and black ice-skates slung over her left shoulder.

They arrived at the frozen lake; Alison stepped out first, gracefully leaving a figure eight on the ice. Harry stood and decided to join, even though he had no skates. They played on the ice, Harry falling several times.

**Finally, **it was ten minutes to eight. They apparated back to their dorm and took off their overcoats and arrived at the Great Hall. All laughter and chattering ceased as soon as students set their eyes on the Heads. The Headmaster beckoned them to the High table,

"Ah, wonderful, it will be splendid to soon see all the seventh years in different uniform arrangements. I think it'd be best if you two sat here at the High Table (he acknowledged to the two empty table settings one gold engraved plate saying, **Head Boy Potter **and the other **Head Girl Lexington**, in between the Headmaster and the Headmistress) for the time being." Harry and Alison sat down timidly; Harry stuffed his face while Alison nibbled pieces of fruit and a piece of toast.

"Good Morning, students! Today is the start of the new term; I trust that everyone will try their best to behave. As you may have noticed, our Head students have chosen a different wardrobe setting, all will be revealed tonight, until then, please refrain all questions. That's it, I wish a happy new school year here at Hogwarts!" With that, Dumbledore and all the professors took leave and disapparated with several cracks. Alison and Harry took lead and announced,

"You heard the Headmaster; all who passed their apparition exams may take their own type of leave, except for the prefects. (Almost all seventh years left with a crack) Everyone else may stay here and linger around, classes for you start at 8:30 sharp." Harry finished and called the prefects forward.

"Ok, so, I just wanted to remind you all that no fights, no arguments, none of that stuff, at least for the first day, alright? Harry asked, he was answered with nods of heads.

"Good, now, seventh years start classes at 8am, because longer schedules, every other year are to start at 8:30, got it?" Alison asked, the prefects nodded.

"Ok, so, meet tonight at 9pm in the transfiguration room for your meeting with the professors, they'll explain everything. Well, Alison and I have to get going, as do all the seventh year prefects." Harry finished, a few cracks were heard and the Heads took the same leave. Ending up at their first class, Double Potions. They took their seats next to each other, since Hermione and Ron had different Potion classes, they stuck together. After settling down, Snape came swooping in the door, his robes swishing behind.

"Alright, quiet down. Now, just because today is the start of the new school year, doesn't mean you won't get work. So, (he flicked his wand and notes and instructions came up on the board), copy down these notes and get started on the potion. I expect this to be done by the end of the period or I'll add extra work. Oh, and pick a partner to work with." Snape finished, sneered at a few giggling Gryffindors and sat at his desk, observing them.

"Well, let's get started." Alison began, taking a piece of parchment and a quill, she started jotting down notes, Harry following. They soon started on the potion, while Alison got the supplies, Harry set the cauldron up.

"Ok, so, we need to apply three rabbit foots, a speck of Darkonia Root (a/n I'm going to make up stuff like roots and ingredients), a vial of Loungifcus and a piece of hair from each of the brewers. Well, here goes." Alison announced, the potion ended up turning a bright green which was the perfect result. For the rest of the morning, they went through class after class. Finally, it was lunch.

Harry entered the Great Hall, he was one of the first to go in. He sat down and waited for the rest of the table to fill up. Moments later, Alison appeared walking with none other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini. She was laughing at something Draco was whispering in her ear. Blaise was making hand gestures, obviously trying to improvise something. He watched intently as Alison walked closer towards him, along with the other two.

"Hi, Harry! How's your morning been?" Alison greeted cheerfully, Draco placing an arm around her waist while Blaise tried to appear civil.

"Never better. Yours?" Harry asked, staring at the arm around her waist.

"Great, after Double Potions, I had the rest of my classes with Drake and Blaze. Speaking of which, I know you three aren't exactly best friends but could you all try to get along. This is your guys' last year at Hogwarts and my last school year before…" Alison trailed off, continuing what she said earlier, "So? Please, you guys?"

"Fine." Blaise answered first, slightly glaring at Harry, only to return his overprotective gaze to Alison and Draco.

"Only if they promise to remain civil around Hermione and Ron." Harry negotiated. Blaise grumbled an answer of agreement, while Draco remained silent, he suddenly turned to Alison and whispered huskily,

"Anything for you, love." Alison giggled at this, she turned all the way towards him, so she was facing him, momentarily forgetting about Harry and Blaise, and placed her hands on his chest and replied, "Really? Anything? Well, be a good boy and play nice with the Gryffindors, ok?" Harry sat by, hearing the entire conversation, turning a bit angry but pushed it aside.

"Like I said, anything. I promise to act nice around (sneers) them."

"Good, now, let's eat!" Alison turned from him and back to Blaise and Harry, who were trying to make conversation. Just then, Hermione and Ron turned up.

"Hey g- Hermione paised, looking at Draco and Blaise.

"What are **they**doing here?" Ron asked, getting angry.

"Oh, right. Well, you guys know that Drake, Blaze and I are best friends, and I thought that we could try and get along? They already promised to act civil, all you have to do to return the favor." Alison explained, placing herself in Draco's lap and looking back at the two.

"Alright. Alison does have a point, we should make for a change this year." Hermione said to Ron and nodding towards the two Slytherins, Blaise looked at her admiringly and his eyes glazed over.

"Fine. I guess it wouldn't do much harm. Well, now that that's settled, let's eat!" Ron exclaimed, rushing to the table and piling his plate up. Hermione sat across from Ron, which was coincidentally right next to Blaise. Giving him one glance, she turned back to Ron.

"Honestly, Ronald. What is it with you and eating? Actually, I understand men have the need for eating, but there are such things as table manners." Hermione scolded, giving up, she added a few things to her plate and began eating with grace and manner, Blaise stared longingly at her then turning to eat the same manner as she was.

Meanwhile, over with Harry, Alison and Draco, they sat in silence. Alison had returned to her seat and ate, using her knife and fork. Draco sat closely to her and occasionally stole a glance at her, all the while, she did the same. Harry sat across from the lovebirds, seething with silent jealousy. He had had it when the two took another glance at each other, this time, Draco, with impatience, took her in his arms and pulled her in his lap, looking at her and then kissing her passionately.

Harry sat watching, _What's the matter with me? She's just a friend! A really attractive one, nonetheless. Ugh, look at them, snogging each other senseless, not knowing that every professor at the High Table was watching them, even Hagrid! Ugh, Oi, Hermione and Blaise? Why the bloody hell is Blaise is staring at her? What is wrong with me? Everyone is all mushy-gushy-ish, well, at least Ron stuffing himself. _

"Harry? Harry, Earth to Harry?" Alison was snapping her fingers in front of his expressionless face.

"Huh? Oh, what?" Harry replied, after a few moments.

"Well, Pot- (jab in the ribs from Alison) err, Harry, you just dozed off. You just sat there, looking at god knows what." Draco replied, recovering from the harsh jab he received.

"Oh, sorry, just a little distracted, that's all." Harry answered, looking over at Hermione and Blaise; they were stealing glances at each other.

"Ok, if you say so, Harry." Alison finished, looking a little bit skeptical, but Draco interrupted her train of thought by pressing his lips against hers, pulling her closer. Harry looked away, _Ugh, I cannot keep doing this. She's my FRIEND, she has a boyfriend, Malfoy, I might add, but still, she's not single. Ok, just breathe and act normal. Yeah, eat. That's good and soon lunch will be over, Alison and Malfoy's snogging session will be over, Hermione and Blaise will stop flirting and –gross- Ron will stop stuffing bunches of food in his mouth._

RING, all attention was turned towards the Headmaster and his little bell. "It is now time for classes to resume. Will everyone please clean up after themselves and a reminder, attending dinner tonight is mandatory. That is all, have a great afternoon." He finished and disapparated with a crack, followed by the rest of the staff members and all seventh years.

Classes were boredom, Harry trudged through each and every one of his classes, happy to see that most of his afternoon classes were with Alison, some without Malfoy, all with Hermione and Ron.

Finally, the classes ended, it was time for dinner. Every student entered the Great Hall and seated themselves, eager to find out about the "special announcement".

"I wonder what Dumbledore has for us. It's obvious that the seventh years are going to be involved." Ron wondered aloud, he received a glare from Ginny (a/n yeah, I know, I didn't really add any lines from Ginny, sorry).

"You know, Ronald, just because you're in seventh year doesn't give you the permission to degrade the lower years." Ginny scolded, shooting another glare at him before turning around to finish gossiping rapidly with Lavender.

"Sheesh, she's starting to sound more and more like you everyday, 'Mione… 'Mione?" Ron started, he turned around to see Hermione flirting with Blaise, who was seated across from her, occasionally kissing her hands, and this only made Ron seether with pure green jealousy.

Harry followed Ron's gaze to Hermione and Blaise, he took this chance to scold Ron. "Yeah, I know, it sucks, doesn't it, Ron? If you would've listened to me earlier then maybe she would be with you. But no, you decide to wait. Look at the outcome."

"When did this happen!" Ron exclaimed quietly enough for Harry hear.

"It started earlier today at lunch. Of course, you were too busy stuffing your mouth to even notice a Hippogriff stomp into the hall."

"What? But- how? I- ugh!" Ron stammered and turned around to stare distractedly at the High Table.

Chuckling at Ron's clueless ness, Harry turned his attention back to Alison and Draco. She was in his lap, Draco was kissing her neck, planting hickeys all over, seeing this, he turned around, trying to hide his red face, he kept his attention on the Headmaster, RING, and everyone turned to Dumbledore.

"Good evening, everyone. As you all may recall, earlier this morning you received a surprise from our Head students and then I announced that I would explain. Well, this year, for the seventh year, all of them are to participate in dressing and living as muggles. It is a year-long project, dances and contests will still be held regularly. I will go into detail for the seventh years after the dinner. Now, for curfew announcements, first year and second are to be in their common rooms by 10pm, third and fourth by 10:30, fifth and sixth by 11pm, seventh year by midnight, prefects by 12:30am. Your grounds-traveling curfew expires a half hour to your common-room curfew. Enjoy your dinner." Dumbledore finished and sat down.

The dinner consisted of Harry turning red at Alison and Draco snogging each other senseless, Ron to Hermione and Blaise flirting shamelessly. Finally, the bell rang at 8pm, dinner was over.

"I hope you all enjoyed today, I would like to ask for the seventh years to stay behind and the Head Boy and Girl to come up." Dumbledore announced and Harry and Alison strode up to the High Table.

"Now, for the rest of your last year at Hogwarts, all seventh years are to live as muggles, using muggle contraptions, wearing their clothing choices. When you get back to your common rooms and sleeping quarters, there will be an appropriate outfit of muggle designs to wear for tomorrow. You will be allowed to visit Hogmeades during your free time to start shopping for your new clothing, it is all paid for, so feel free to purchase as much as you want, the only thing left from your original uniform you can use for your new wardrobe are your uniform shoes. For using the muggle inventions, manuals will available to learn how to use the basic ones, Muggle Studies will be a tremendous part of your studies this last year. Now, I believe you have four more hours left until curfew, enjoy the new project! But rules still apply so, do not assume that just because you are living a new lifestyle, will you rebel on the restrictions, and have a good night." He finished and dissaparated along with all the professors and the students, within seconds, the Great Hall was empty.

**Author's Note: Ok, so maybe this chapter was a little too detailed on some notes or too slow. Let me know and that way, I'll improve the speeding process. So, again, I may change a few things around. Alison seems a bit secretive, isn't she? Hmm…**

**Reviewers: **Thanks for reviewing:

**brezzybrez**

**blackflame2005**

**Jibs: **Yeah, she can snowboard! Yep, as you could tell, they were in HUGE trouble.

**angelbaby7sat: **Thanx, I've always tended to write things longer than assigned or expected, it's a habit of mine, good or bad, I have no idea. You got some parts on the guess right. You will have to find out later. I'm glad you loved the chapter. Hope you feel the same about this one.

**Remusluver: **I'm glad you like this story, your story rocks! Hope you continue as soon as possible!


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's respective settings or characters.

**Symbols: **"" regular speech _thoughts_

**Pre-Chapter's Author's Note: Ok, so I was skimming through a few HP books and I found that the way J.K. Rowling described Blaise wasn't as I thought so I'm changing it in my story:**

**Blaise is a European looking type, he has dark brown hair styled to fawn over his forehead and the beginning of his eyes, he's about 5'11" and has dark brown eyes.**

**Draco (I'm describing him because I noticed I didn't earlier) stands about 6' tall, has the same platinum blonde hair styled the same as Blaise, just a half inch longer and has sapphire silver eyes.**

**Chapter Five:**

Harry walked back to the Heads common room, along with Alison and Draco. Ron had stormed off, he couldn't stand Hermione and Blaise's flirting, while they walked off to the Prefects lounge. On the way there, Harry could hear the two's conversation,

"So, what do you want to do, love? We could go to the lake, watch the moonlight glimmer." Draco asked, _Since when did Malfoy get all cheesy? _Harry pondered on.

"That sounds great but I feel like doing something exciting- Harry, what do you want to do tonight?" Alison asked, looking at him with an excited glint in her eyes.

"I was actually thinking of just staying in, you two can be alone." Harry replied, looking down at his shoes. Alison stood in silence.

"Po- I mean Harry, I guess it'll be fun, getting to know each other a little more, for Lynna's sake. Don't you think?" Draco asked, he received a heartwarming smile from Alison.

"I guess your right, no need to be distant, right?" Harry answered with a smirk which matched Draco's.

"So, I was thinking of going outside, it's snowing lightly, perfect weather for some fun in the snow, doncha think?" Alison wondered childishly, her eyes wide on the thought of Draco and Harry having fun as friends.

"Sure, Lynna. What do you think, Harry?"

"Why not? I'll go change" Harry answered, the three only realized that they were already at the Head entrance, Draco left to the dungeons to change into more suitable clothes. Alison and Harry entered the common room and headed up the stairs and into their closets.

**Ten minutes later, **Harry arrived at the common room. He was dressed in a dark blue long-sleeve shirt, a pair of simple dark blue jeans, a pair of matching leather gloves, black hiker-style boots, a thin black scarf hung loosely around his neck and a dark blue winter-coat held on his arm.

A knock echoed from outside the entry-hallway, he walked down and opened it, revealing two Slytherins and Hermione. Draco and Blaise being the Slytherins, Harry let them in.

"I though it'd be fun if these two lovebirds came along." Draco announced sarcastically, acknowledging to the blushing couple and walked past humming.

"Great idea. Alison still hasn't come out yet." Harry answered and led the three into the common room (a/n I know Dumbledore said no **inappropriate** visitors but inappropriate being the keyword). It was after they stepped into brighter light did he notice what they wore.

Draco was dressed in a dark green long-sleeve shirt with a D threaded in black over where his heart was, a pair of black Vintage straight jeans, black hiker-style shoes, matching leather gloves, a grey scarf and dark green coat hung on his right arm.

Hermione was dressed in a creamy brown turtleneck sleeveless topped over a white long-sleeve, a pair of dark plain boot style jeans, creamy brown cotton gloves, a matching scarf, a pair of fluffy white snow-boots with two inch heels, covering over the ankle and some of the calf. Her hair was done up in a small loose bun, letting strands of hair fall, framing her face, small dangle earrings hooped through her earlobes and a white puka-shelled necklace completed the look. A pair of silver ice-skates slung over her arm.

Blaise was dressed in a beach long-sleeve polo, a pair of light blue destroyed boot jeans, dark grey leather gloves, matching scarf and coat was set on the coffee table and dark grey hiker-style boots decked out his feet.

The sound of a door closed and footsteps caught everyone's attention. Alison walked down; she was dressed in a grey belted cardigan, a pair of dark stretch boot jeans, and a pair of two-inch heeled black snow boots, a white fluffy scarf hung around her neck and a pair of black cotton gloves. She had her hair in a half-bun, letting hair cascade from the center of the bun to her shoulders, her fringe hung over her forehead, triple-upped hoops in her earlobes, a double-hoop went thru her cartilage. A thin silver choker stunned her neck and a pair of black ice skates hung over her shoulder.

Draco went up to greet her, kissing her cheek and they all set off to the fields. The fields were blanketed in snow,it waslightly snow just as Alison had predicted, Hermione was the first to set off to the lake, Alison following behind, and they chatted on and on, leaving the three guys behind with nothing to do.

Draco made the first move, he yelled "Accio broomstick!" Seconds later, a firebolt set down into his hand. Harry made the next move and Blaise followed. The three set off, zooming back and forth in the sky. Alison and Hermione were skating gracefully over the frozen lake; they sat down to rest and looked up at the hyper active 18 year olds.

"I never would've **imagined **those three flying together last year. That'd had been the most insane thing ever." Hermione said, looking over at Alison, in the back ground you could hear yells and shouts of delight and plenty of "WHOOOOOOO-HOOO!" 's.

"Really? Well, look at them now. They act like they've been friends since they were five, well, two of them are." Alison replied, laughing at the sight of the three having a snowball fight on their broomsticks.

"Yeah."

"So… I've noticed that you and Blaze are getting cozy, care to explain?"

"Well (laughs nervously), he's just so much different than I expected of a Slytherin, especially the best friend of Draco Malfoy, no offense! I mean, Mal- Draco was really mean, with the mudblood thing and being a jerk to us for the past six years."

"I get it. He was always so sneery when it came to Gryffindors, well, now, he's one to talk, his girlfriend is a "Gryfindork", as he so well put it. He's great, once you get to know him."

"Well, now, I'll get a chance."

"I'm glad that you will. Hey, (leans back on both elbows, staring up at the sky) you ever notice how bright stars are when you're outdoors, away from buildings… just you, the stars and snow?"

"I agree (leaning back as well and staring back at the night-lit sky); they're so bright, shining as if they're closer to us than the planets, when it takes about… three light-years to get to the nearest star! Isn't that ironic for the astronauts?"

"Traveling three light-years as in three years as fast as light travels. It's just creepy…"

"But so fascinating." Hermione finishes for her, sighing contently up at the sky.

"I know… I love Astronomy. It'd be my dream vacation to fly up to the stars and planets and just look at them… they used to make me feel so small sometimes; they're so far up and we're down here on Earth."

"I would love to fly up there and I used to think that I was small and tiny compared to the stars and the moon! But I'd much rather stay put on the ground. I am cursed with phobia of heights. It's just so unnerving… I could've tried out for Quidditch but my stupid phobia keeps me from doing some of the most extreme stunts in muggle history-

"like sky-diving! Or parachuting! Or something as small as looking out the window-

"Of an airplane!" Hermione and Alison finished the last part together, laughing at the ironic situation.

"So, you're afraid of heights as well?" Hermione asked, looking back up at the sky.

"Yeah, but you do know that we, who are cursed- not literally- with a phobia means that you have to overcome it! I've tried a dozen times a few months ago, it was field week at Maylignius, anyways, field week occurs every other occasion, like Christmas, Hallows Eve and Valentine's, so, you get to go anywhere in the wizarding world and the muggle world, well, my friends and I chose to go to Los Angeles, California in the US. So, they had these amusements parks like Magic Mountain, Disneyland, Universal Studios and-

"Knott's Berry Farm!" Alison and Hermione finished the sentence again.

"So, I went on hundreds of sky-scrapers, drop 20 feet-rides, things like that, by the end of the week, I was still afraid of heights! Can you believe that! I have to admit that the first day of visiting amusement park to park, I was freaked but I enjoyed those nerve-wreaking rides after that. I **cannot** wait 'til Christmas Break!"

"Why? Wait, you're planning on going to L.A. again, aren't you?"

"Hell yes! Oh, do you want to come? It'd be extremely lonely on the trip if I didn't have a friend with me!"

"Really? I could come along? Great! I've been dying to go somewhere foreign with**out **my pestering parents, now, I have an excuse!"

"Great! Y'know(tearing her gaze from the sky, she turned to the three hyper-active, slightly tired boys), I think those three will get along just fine. If they do, we might bring them along, what do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea! Why not twist it a bit, we observe them silently- without them knowing that if they do get along, they can spend time with us- then we make our decision a week to Christmas Break! Whatcha think?"

"I like it!"

**Meanwhile, **over with the three boys.

"HEY!" Harry exclaimed, recoiling from Blaise's large snowball which aimed straight at the back of his neck, swooping down to the snowy grounds to make a gigantic snowball and whacking it straight at Blaise's laughing face.

"HAH HAH HAH!" was Draco's response to the two, he was suddenly silenced by two large snow-piles flung right at his face and open mouth, this action turned into an all-for-himself snowball/pile fight. Twenty minutes later, the three dropped down exhaustingly from their brooms, landing hard, flat on their backs on the thinning area of snow. Groans of pain and sighs offrustration were emitted.

"Man, is it me or do we really need to lay off on the exercising?" Blaise asked, drowsiness filling his words. Feminine squeals and giggles of delight were heard in the background, causing the three turn around. After a period of watching the two girls playing on the ice, giggling as they slipped every now and then.

"It's just you" were both heard from Harry and Draco, while Blaise answered to himself "It's just me".

"C'mon, let's, like,go join the girls!" Blaise said in a girly-snobby tone, skipping girly-like to the lake.

Chuckling, Harry and Dracoran after him.

"Hey, guys!" Hermione greeted, skating a half-circle in front of them and sending Blaise a wink.

"Hey." Harry answered, walking out further towards the ice, slightly stumbling every few steps, Draco following his footsteps.

"Hey," Draco whispered to Alison, who just landed on the ice from a finishing jump, sliding straight into his arms, "So, you're quite the talented one, never knew you could do that."

Alison blushed at the thought of stumbling into his arms, "Well, a lot's changed since last time we were together."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make up for that lost time, now, won't we?" Alison blushed furiously at this, Draco, apparently taking joy in making her blush replied, "Y'know, you look extremely irresistible when you blush, I think I'll have to use all my self-control to keep from making you blush. Otherwise, I'll have to fight tooth and nail to pry youaway of hormone-crazy guys."

Alison blushed so hard that she could've turned literal red if that was possible. Smirking, Draco turned her all the way towards him and kissed her softly on the lips, her right hand tangled itself in his hair while her other hand trailed up to his chest, tracing his rock-hard outlined muscles. Harry stood watching the two, then turning his gaze to the other couple; Hermione and Blaise were caught up in a similar position, they were standing on the side of the lake, Hermione's right leg was curled around his thigh, his left hand was playing with the collar of her turtleneck while his other arm was wrapped around her waist. Groaning at the unbearable sights of the compromising situations, he took his firebolt and flew jet-fast up to the hill he and Alison were caught on their first night at Hogwarts. Mounting it, he flew up, higher and higher and turned around, sky-diving at a speed much like his third year Quiddtich match. After flying around a couple more times, he touched down and met up with the two disheveled Slytherins, who had separated from their girlfriends.

"Hey, so, you two looked extremely busy back there. What happened? Because I know for a fact that you two aren't the type to break from a heavy snog session."

"You got that right, Pot- er, Harry. Sorry, I still can't get used to calling you by anything but your surname." Draco explained, fiddling with his hair, trying to make it messier than it already was.

"Ditto on that, maybe we should go back to calling each other's surnames when the girls aren't around?"

"Yeah. That way, Hermione won't hex me when it comes to rivalries." Blaise added.

"Sure." Draco agreed.

"So, back to my original question, what happened with the girls?"

"Well, Hermione was the first to pull away. She walked towards Alison and- Blaise let Draco finish the rest of the sentence,

"She told Lynna in these exact words, "Hey, 'Lissa, remember that **thing **we're supposed to catch up on?" and 'Lynna says, "Right, thanks for reminding me! Sorry, Drake, I gottta go; girl talk." Can you believe that? And since when did Gra- Hermione call her 'Lissa?"

"Well, I guess that Hermione and Alison are becoming friends, y'know, best best **girl**friends?"

"You mean that my girlfriend's a lesbian! (a/n I'm SUPER sorry if I offend anyone of the homosexual joke, SUPER sorry!) WHAT? When did this happen? I mean, there weren't many signs! I should've known! But then, there was that one time when she was saying-

Harry gawked at Draco and his never-ending rambling _Who knew the guy could turn nervous train wreck when it came to Alison? _Blaise was thinking along similar lines, he knew well enough that Harry meant that the two girls weren't lesbians but friends, best friends. Chuckling, Blaise did nothing to stop Draco's continuous rambling.

"MALFOY! Calm down! I didn't mean that Hermione and Alison are homosexual! Ugh, god! You can be so naïve! I mean that they are best friends, best friends who happen to be girls! My gods!" Harry shouted, staring at Draco in disbelief.

"Huh? THANK THE GODS! I actually thought that- HAH! I cannot believe I just thought that! So, they're just really best friends? Good god, Potter. You **need **to stop twisting your words around. A man could die from shock listening to you."

Harry stared at Draco in shock, shaking it off, the three turned to the giggling girls not too many yards away from them.

"What do you think they're talking- no, giggling about? They're so… girly." Blaise said dumbly, while Draco and Harry stared at him in great disbelief.

"Well, I'm going to ignore that last comment, considering they're **girls **and they have a right to be **girly**, we should sneak up on them, listen in on them." Draco said, apparently looking around for a well hidden place.

"Yeah. I've always wondered what girls talk about when they're not around us…" Blaise wonders, drifting off into deep thought. Harry and Draco looked at him weirdly.

"Right... Anyways, c'mon. Let's go. We can climb up that tree over them." Harry suggested, taking lead in approaching a tall pine tree and began climbing. After moments of struggling, silenced grunts of frustration and Harry stepping on Draco's head and Draco to Blaise a couple of times, they managed to find comfortable and stable positions.

"So, can you believe it? Neville is actually in love with (coughs) Draco (coughs)!" Hermione said, squealing with excitement. Harry, Draco and Blaise looked at each other with pure utter ness shock.

"WHAT! NO WAY! No! Really! I CANNOT believe that!"

"YES WAY! Well, now that you think about it, it does make sense." Draco listened in hard, mouthing "HOW!" furiously.

"How?"

"Well, you notice that Neville's so nervous around Slytherins, especially Draco. Who would be surprised?"

"Hmm… Guess you're right. It makes perfect sense."

"See? Told you! Oh! And you will NOT believe what I'm about to tell you! I vowed to myself that I would NEVER mention it ever again. But considering that I've got this weird spur of the moment thing, I cannot resist! Ok, so, y'know Parkinson, right? Well, it turns out she is secretly in love with Harry! Can you BELIEVE that!" Hermione said, giggling furiously. Harry gawked at the girls, shock and paleness took over his face as fast as Ron's did. Draco sat there, slightly chuckling at the news before remembering Neville's crush on him, while Blaise tried to hide his laughter by biting his knuckles.

"WHAT! NO way! But I thought they despised each other! I remember one time when Pansy was complaining about how Harry was so infuriating; I guess that she was just masking her forbidden affection for him… It does make sense." Alison announced. This only changed Harry's expression into widened eyes, mouth literally hanging open, his body sat still listening in on the gossiping girls.

"I know! Unexpected, but I overheard Parkinson whispering quite loud to Millicent."

"Well, you can't trust Parkinson and her loud ways. But I'm glad that she kept the bad habit."

"Me too. Still, I cannot believe that she is in love with Harry! It's totally unexpected but it makes weird sense. As for Neville and Draco, well, you can only imagine." Harry was shocked, he sat there, processing in all that was said. Draco sat there imagining Merlin knows what, while Blaise stooped on the branch, grasping the tree bark with his right hand while biting down hard on hisfree hand'sbleeding knuckles to keep from making any sound, shaking furiously with silent laughter. Unfortunately for the three boys, Blaise was holding onto the tree bark a little too hard, causing it to sever from the branch he was sitting on; Blaise fell with the tree branch, landing on the snow in front of the girls.

Harry and Draco still sat there on their lone tree branches, until they both realized what they just heard, shocked, then, they shouted at the same time, "WHAT!" (a/n Imagine SUPER sonic LOUD!)

The shout was so loud, its echo boomed through the forbidden forest, and reflected off of the ridiculously large mountains of snow. Slowly, the snow on the mountains started downhill, rolling faster and faster rumbling sounds could be heard not too far away.

"AVALANCHE!" Blaise shouted, scrambling up from the ground and running back towards the castle.

Moments later, Harry and Draco jumped off the branch, following the two girls and hysterical Slytherin towards the castle. Unfortunately, Blaise having no rational mind, kept running along the trees, screaming with his eyes closed halfway, having no clue whatsoever of where he was headed, ironically, the two girls were running off towards the right direction towards Hogwarts, leaving Draco and Harry to follow Blaise deeper into Forbidden Forest.

"'Lissa!" Hermione shouted, catching up with her and stopping momentarily to turn their attention to the three boys running off into the woods.

"SHIT! They're heading the wrong way! Should we go after them?" Alison shouted, running along the front of the forbidden forest.

"We have to! They're going to get trampled by the avalanche! C'mon!"

Hermione grabbed Alison's arm and sprinted after the trail of three sets of frantic footprints.

"HARRY! DRACO! BLAISE!" Hermione and Alison screamed frantically, scrambling and dodging flying pieces of what would seem to be the foreplay of an avalanche.

**CUT-OFF**

"HEY! Zambini! STOOPPPP!" Harry shouted, the two other scrambled to a halt, "Where are we!"

"I think we went **deeper **into theForbidden Forest! Zambini! Fuck! We're still in the forest!" Draco cursed loudly, roughly turning Blaise's attention to the direction the avalanche was going to be trampling from in a matter of seconds, minutes.

"We're screwed! Wait, where are the girls! Goddamnit! C'mon! I think I hear the girls!" Harry screamed, dragging Draco and Blaise towards Alison and Hermione's direction, sprinting at high speed, they dodged flying pieces of tree bark and piles of falling snow.

**CUT-OFF**

"Where the hell are they!" Alison screamed, ignoring the fact that the towering avalanche was headed their way, fast, fortunately, Hermione did.

"Alison, we have to go! It's coming this way, fast!" She shouted, seizing Alison's arm and sprinting, dragging Alison along as fast as she could towards the castle.

"Are you insane! Look, (grunt) we can't outrun (dodge) that fucking avalanche in (dodge) time to get back to (dodge) Hogwarts! We need to (grunt) get to shelter!" Alison shouted, pulling Hermione towards the direction of the caves.

**CUT-OFF**

"We can't (dodge) make it (dodge) back to Hogwarts (dodge and grunt) without getting crushed by (falls and gets up) that!" Draco exclaimed, leading the two frantic boys towards the caves.

"What about the girls! They're- Harry stopped mid sentence when he saw two feminine figures scrambling, a little further ahead in the frozen lake clearing, "The girls! We have to get to them!"

**CUT-OFF**

"Hermione!" Alison shouted, running towards her injured friend. Dropping down on her knees, she asked, "Are you ok! OMIGOD, the boys! 'Mione, c'mon! We have to meet up with them!"

Hermione was on the snow, sitting up she struggled to get to her feet apparently limping on her left foot, "You get them, I think I fractured something and- UGH! SHIT! OWW!"

"Never mind, they're here!" Looking up, she saw the three disheveled boys.

"What happened! 'Mione! Merlin! We need to get to the caves! C'mon!" Blaise shouted, swooping up Hermione in his arms and sprinting off ahead. The rest followed, when they heard a small crack.

"AGH!" Alison screamed in pain, she was struck by a small flying branch in what seemed to be both of her legs. Draco sped off towards her, shouting at the rest to go on ahead, but Harry and Blaise with Hermione in his arms, stood stock-still, watching the thunderous avalanche approach their fellow injured Gryffindor friend and unknowing Slytherin, Harry broke into a sprint towards them, shouting at them to get up.

"HARRY! NOO!" Hermione screamed, struggling to go after him but Blaise held her still in his death-grippening arms.

Helplessly, they watched the scene of their three friends; Draco finally had Alison in his arms when they heard the warning shouts of Harry, they turned around to meet with the avalanche, withinafraction of a second, they were trampled by the snow.

Harry stopped to a halt, taking in the just-happening scene, he turned around and started back up the hill shouting at Blaise and Hermione to get to shelter, who heard and reluctantly, Blaise (remember, he still had Hermione in his arms) turned around and started after the caves, knowing their friend would meet with the avalanche within seconds.

Harry watched them disappear in distance, slowly, he turned around and watched as the avalanche advanced on him, descend over him within milliseconds…

Meanwhile, Blaise stood in the shelter of the caves and watched the scene. Hermione sat in his arms, crying hysterically on his shoulder. The avalanche came to a slow-down and headed past the caves, downhill back deeper into the forest. All hope was lost, Harry, Draco and Alison lay somewhere buried under the snow, they were still conscious but barely alive.

**Author's Note: Ok, so that was a cliffhanger. I know that in this chapter:**

**One: the scenes when they were shouting at each other seemed too long to be able to carry out without getting crushed by the avalanche but imagine them talking really fast. After all they were frantic.**

**Two: Harry might've seemed a little weird when he stopped and let the avalanche run over him but he knew it was useless to keep running to get to the caves since it was seconds behind him**

**Three: They could've apparated into the Hogwart grounds, but they can't because, yeah, they can apparate around the grounds and outside but not going inside or Voldemort can just pop in!**

**OH! Did you any of you see the Goblet of Fire trailer, yet? If you haven't, get on Yahoo! Movies and check it out! It comes out in November.**

**Reviewers: **Thanks for reviewing!

**readingfreak1**

**angelbabysat**

**Jibs: **I know she's a real tease, but remember she's an all around friend person so friendly physical affection might not be a problem for her. As for Blaise and Hermione, I think I'm going to keep them as a couple. What do you think?

**Aggiekid12345: **Great! Thanks I'll try it out ASAP, glad you liked the story!

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Review onlyif you're not a flamer!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's respectivesettings or characters.

**Symbols: **"" regular speech _thoughts more thoughts_

_Previously, _

"_AVALANCHE!" _

_**SKIP**_

"_What happened! 'Mione! Merlin! We need to get to the caves! C'mon!" Blaise shouted, swooping up Hermione in his arms and sprinting off ahead. _

_A small crack, _

"_AGH!" Alison screamed in pain, she was struck by a small flying branch in what seemed to be both of her legs. Draco sped off towards her, shouting at the rest to go on ahead, but Harry and Blaise with Hermione in his arms, stood stock-still, watching, _

_Harry broke into a sprint towards them._

_Helplessly, they watched the scene of their three friends; Draco finally had Alison in his arms when they heard the warning shouts of Harry, they turned around to meet with the avalanche, within a fraction of a second, they were trampled by the snow. _

_Harry stopped to a halt, taking in the just-happening scene, he turned around and started back up the hill shouting at Blaise and Hermione to get to shelter. _

_Harry watched them disappear in distance, slowly, he turned around and watched as the avalanche advanced on him, descend over him within milliseconds…_

_Meanwhile, Blaise stood in the shelter of the caves and watched the scene. Hermione sat in his arms, crying hysterically on his shoulder. The avalanche came to a slow-down and headed past the caves, downhill back deeper into the forest. _

_All hope was lost, Harry, Draco and Alison lay somewhere buried under the snow, and they were still conscious but barely alive…_

**Chapter Six**

Blaise set Hermione down on the snow covered ground in the barely sun-lit cave, she was crying hysterically, replaying the dreadful scenes in her mind over and over again. _Harry? He's dead… Alison and Draco are gone…It was all my fault. If I hadn't gotten Alison to play that prank on the boys when we saw them sneaking up on us- it's all my fault._

"Blaise?" Hermione called looking over at him with helpless eyes, he turned around and walked towards her, sitting down behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah?" He asked through her hair, closing his eyes and letting another tear cascade down his cheek.

"… I- I have to t-tell you s-something… Please don't get mad. Just- I" Hermione stuttered, pausing.

"Sweetie, what is it? I don't think I could get mad right now."

"Ok, r-remember back there earlier when you guys were on the tree listening in, well, I knew you guys were sneaking up on us and I decided to play a prank on you guys. I- I told Al- Alison (tears up at the mention of her friend), so we decided to gossip lies, like, Neville liking D-Draco and Pansy crushing on H-Harry… It- It was m-my fault! It's m-my f-fa-fault we ended up like this! If I ha-hadn't gotten that stu-stupid idea of lying about those things, Harry and Draco wouldn't have had b-burst like t-that! Then t-the av-avalanche and…" Hermione finished, bursting into hiccupping tears, she wailed hysterically.

Blaise sat there, his thoughts ran through his head, _it was all a p-prank…Hermione. _

"Shhh" He soothed, turning her around to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in his chest.

"It's ok... Shhh- sweetheart, listen." He comforted, and lifted her chin with his finger, bringing her tear-stricken face to his.

"If that avalanche hadn't happened just now, it would've happened anyways, it could've happened when first years were in our place- listen, imagine, first years out here, stranded in our place, they're so much younger than us, they would've been ten times as scared and at least it's us instead of them. I know Draco, Lynna and Harry are g-gone. They- they're g-gone. W-we have to be s-str-strong for them. Herms, we have to be strong for them." Blaise finished and tears rolled down uncontrollably. Hermione brought him closer to her arms and kissed him softly, silently reassuring him that everything will be fine.

"Shh… Blaise, it's okay. But what you're saying… nothing will ever be the same. W-we just lost three friends, your two b-best friends, m-my best friend and one w-who I only got to know. But, like you said, we have to be strong…"

"Hermione, I love you, do you know that? I- I love you. I know, it seems sudden considering that we've only been together for less than a day but I feel like us, we're meant to be. I know it sounds cheesy but I just feel like I've loved you since I've laid my eyes on you, I think I have. My point is that, you don't have to return the words, I don't mean to freak you out or say you do too to comfort me- um- I wanted to say that so, if, well, if something were to happen to you or me, I…" Blaise trailed off into a sentence of mutterings and stutters.

Smiling, she took his hands in hers and dark glimmering hazel (eye color) met bright shimmering chestnut. "Blaise, I think I love you, too." She replied, bringing her lips to his, they sat in each other's arms kissing passionately, forgetting for a moment about the cruel deaths of their friends or the fact that they were in a cave deep in the forest with no ways of getting back to safety anytime soon. They broke apart and looked at each other. She got up and lit a fire with her wand and sat back down against his chest, his arms slid around her and they just sat in silence, watching the fire.

* * *

Meanwhile,outside in the cold blistering snow. Under five feet of snow, lay a freezing raven-haired, green-eyed 18 year-old boy. Shivering, he turned around in his spot for a more comforting position. 

**FLASH-BACK**

Harry Potter stood there, watching his two friends, Blaise and Hermione, run towards the shelter of a large towering cave, _it's no use to think I'll ever be able to catch up. Well, hope I paid enough attention to the basic Defense against the Dark Arts lessons _

Turning around, he pulled out his wand and whispered, _Shieldius encanteum, _an invisible force surrounded him and blocked off the bone-crushing snow wave. Unfortunately, in the midst of his emotional trauma; witnessing the unwilling burial of two friends, he had not nearly enough strength to keep the shield up, slightly, the spell started wearing off, letting snow pour in. Yet, out of sheer luck, he managed to keep the shield up, covering his surrounding area.

**END OF FLASH-BACK**

Now, he lay five feet under, protected by the shield. Reenergized, Harry got up, the shield went with him, he raised his wand and said, "Explodius" and suddenly, an invisible force imploded all around him, which caused any snow lying within five feet of him to scatter away as if a bomb had just exploded around it. He got up and looked at his surroundings, everywhere lay snow and a very large circle print outlined his area.

He looked to his left and saw the same cave he had last seen Hermione and Blaise run into, a long distance away. A small light emitted from it,

_Good, they got inside and lit a fire, wait, ALISON! MALFOY! _

_They never made it, remember?_

_Yeah… I remember _

Pissed-off, he trudged towards the cave, wincing when his wounds stung. Finally, he got to the entrance,

"Hermione! Zambini!" He choked out, slowly walking into the cave.

"Did you hear that!" Hermione exclaimed, she got up from her spot and started walking outwards the cave, Blaise followed after her.

"Wait, 'Mione! Don't you think that sounds famil- Blaise stopped both in speech and movement. There in front of him stood a very battered Harry Potter, he had a few deep cuts, one which was bleeding profusely, he was limping on his left leg and his attire was torn.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, running towards him and crushing him in a breath-taking hug. Harry started lightly coughing at the loss of oxygen and Blaise rushed towards him and gently pried Hermione off him.

"Hey, thanks." Harry said, shaking his hand.

"C'mon, let's get you inside, you look like you haven't slept in three days." Blaise replied, took his left side and supported him back, Hermione had gotten her wand and casted a few healing spells. They conjured up extra pillows and blankets and wrapped Harry up.

"So, how'd you- I mean, we saw you disappear under all that snow, how'd you manage to get out? 'Cause we thought you were dead." Blaise asked, sitting down next to him and conjuring up three mugs of hot cocoa.

"Well, um- (Blaise hands him a mug)thanks- I- uh, I casted a shielding spell after I had stopped running. I knew it was useless to keep running so, I stopped. I know, a shielding spell doesn't last much effect against an avalanche, but it did. I was buried under about five feet of snow, and after casting a few energizing spells, I casted an exploding spell. And now, I uh- got here." Harry finished, sipping from the mug.

"Wow, I should've thought of that- I wonder if Alis- I mean, (sighs) never mind." Hermione said, looking down at the ground, a few tears slipped from her tear ducts and landed on the blanket covered-floor.

Blaise gathered her into his arms and whispered soft words to her. Harry sat there looking at the flaming campfire, silently mourning for the lost. Soon after, Hermione fell asleep in a corner of the cave, which they had specifically decorated with dozens of throw pillows and thick and thin blankets, wrapped up and resting against a large pillow. Not long, Blaise fell into a dreamless sleep with Harry trailing after him.

* * *

Outside in the worsted weather, under six feet of snow, two 18 year old bodies lay tangled in each other, a feminine and male, lay drifting in and out of consciousness. Unknown to the two, they were covered and slightly warmed by an unknown force which had appeared out of nowhere. 

Sniffling, Alison sat up, surprised that it was even possible she nervously glanced around the area. Draco lay besides her, drifting back to the awake and aware. She turned to him and helped him, though he was hesitant.

"Hey." Alison said and pulled him to his feet.

"H-hey. We can stand? What- but how- I thought-but. (sighs and clears throat) ok, the last thing I remember is that we were right under the avalanche, how did- but we're supposed to be buried from five-six feet of snow! Not protected by this invisible thing (pokes at the clear wall surrounding them)!" He exclaimed, looking back at her. He walked towards her and pulled her into his arms, his arms tightened at the thought of losing her. They pulled away and looked at each other momentarily.

" I know things are confusing, but right now we should figure out how to get back to the surface, considering we're six feet under and this wall could pop away at any second." She answered, looking around to find an alternate exit.

"Yeah, you're right, we should."

They spent another half hour examining each and every corner. But they had given up and sat back down in the middle. Alison broke the silence.

"Do you think that the others made it? I mean, the last I remember of Hermione and Blaise was that they were very close to the cave, but what about Harry? He was closer to us and much farther from the cave and c-came running to w-warn us. Oh, I feel so guilty!" She broke off and tears started flowing. Draco wrapped his arms around her and whispered comforting nonsense. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Harry was still fast-asleep along with Blaise. Hermione's eyes fluttered open at a small noise. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, brushing off the noise, she walked over to the sleeping boys, smiling, she draped each of them with a blanket and they only moved closer towards each other, she had to stifle a giggle at the sight of the two close to snuggling. She decided to walk around, explore the cavern area but not go too far. With that last thought, she walked off. 

Soon after, Harry woke up, rubbing his eyes, he took in his surroundings, the cavern ceiling had been draped with dozens and dozens of blankets, covering every inch, the floors were covered with similar but softer and puffier blankets, pillows and small throw cushions had taken over the side of the wall he was sleeping on, the large fire flickered in the center of the slightly squarish-oval (a/n I know it sounds stupidly weird) area which lay before him.

Next to him, Blaise slept soundlessly, grumbling a few times before turning around to find a more comfortable spot. Chuckling at the fact that they were only a foot apart, Harry sat up and gloom took over immediately.

_I'm laughing? What kind of person am I? Two friends had just died, right before my eyes and I'm laughing? I can't believe myself._

_Yep, I'm very disappointed in you _

_What are you talking about? You're apart of me! _

_So? What's your point? I'm still VERY disappointed._

_Oh, shut the bloody hell up._

_OOH, someone's a bit cranky. _

_You have no idea._

_Actually I think I do, considering for the teensy** mere** fact that I **am** a part of you. _

Sighing with frustration, Harry rid his thoughts and got up, _Wait, where'd Hermione go! SHIT! _He moved over to where Blaise slept and woke him, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Huh? W-what? Earthquake? Whasgoinon?" Blaise mumbled, looking around dumbly through half-opened eyes.

"Zambini, snap out of it! (smacks him clear across the face) Listen, Hermione's gone!" At those words, Blaise opened his eyes and took Harry by the shoulders and shook hard.

"Mione! What do you mean she's **gone**? She couldn't have just disappeared! I mean, she's ok, right? She couldn't have apparated because she can't, right? RIGHT!" Blaise exclaimed, hysterical with panic and concern.

Harry pried his hands off his shoulders and smacked him hard across the face (a/n I know, he smacked him TWICE!) and shouted, "Get a **grip**! You need to calm down! Worrying won't get anything done! Now, breathe and let's go look for her."

"Ok, you're right." Blaise shook his head a few times and took a few deep breaths before getting up and dusting himself off. Harry got up and took lead in walking outwards through the cave in search of their friend. After a few minutes, they heard a small crack.

"What was that? I know I heard something." Blaise whispered.

"I heard it too. Maybe it's just some twig snap- (a clatter of distant footsteps emit) Do you hear that?" Harry asked, looking around alarmed and stared back at Blaise.

"Yeah. I did. I think that might be- Hermione!" Blaise shouted and ran towards the figure that was identified by the glowing moonlight.

"Hey, are you guys okay? You two seem a little distraught." Hermione said, observing their expressions.

"Are **we **okay? You're the one who up and left us without so much as a note! We were worried sick-

"Technically, we were only worried sick, as Blaise so well put it, for about five minutes." Harry interrupted.

"Yeah, well, it seemed like an eternity to me! God, you had me so worried. What were you doing out here!" Blaise exclaimed, rushing towards her and embracing her tightly.

"Um- I was just exploring the caves, (pulls from the embrace) sorry that I got you guys so worried. I just needed someplace quiet to t-think… a-about um- Al-Alison and Dr-Draco." Hermione finished and burst into tears, Blaise pulled her into his arms and slowly rocked her back and forth, signaling to Harry to go on ahead.

Harry stood there before walking outside. He could still hear Hermione's cries and walked further out. The weather had gotten better than before but it was still blistering freezing, he tugged his tattered coat around him tighter and gazed blankly at the endless mass of snow.

_Somewhere out there six-seven feet under, are Alison and Malfoy. God, I'm such a bloody idiot. _

_Yeah, for once, I agree with you._

_What do you know! I don't even know who or what the bloody hell you are!_

_If you could be anymore naïve, I swear. I'm your other side. The side of thoughts which argues with you. I only pop up when you get extremely irrational thoughts. Merlin knows I should've appeared ages ago._

_Just shut up. I'm not in the mood to argue. Just leave me alone._

_Gladly, but I have one more thing to say, (clears throat) things don't always seem as bad from the outside, look further and you'll find what comforts you at the moment. There, I said it. I sound like freaking Dumbledore. Well, bye. (pop)_

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. _What does he- it mean by that? Look deeper? Lord, I don't think I could care less. _With that last thought he turned around and trudged back deeper into the cave.

* * *

Hermione sat there on the covered ground, her back against Blaise's chest, her tears just wouldn't stop rolling down her cheeks. 

_God, I can't stop this. I wish I-_

_You wish you what? You could turn back time? In case you haven't noticed, you can't! You're stuck out here-_

_In some cave further into the Forbidden forest, maybe past it! Sure, I can conjure food up and necessities… hey, maybe I could live out here. I could keep summoning whatever I need and I wouldn't have to go back and-_

_Avoid the truth that two of your friends are dead, that they were crushed by a pulverizing avalanche and live out here forever never having to face reality ever again? Sorry, but reality ain't sugar-coated. So, get a grip! Right now, Harry and Blaise need you. They might not show it but they do._

_You're right, I just wish that I **could **turn back time. Reality sucks._

Hermione wiped away her tears and got up, Blaise had fallen asleep against her head and had fallen to the floor. He was curled in an awkward fetal position and she pulled him towards the "sleeping corner". After getting him settled in, she turned to the campfire and moved closer to it. Harry had walked in and settled down across from her, grabbing a thin scarlet throw blanket and pillow and wrapping himself in, he lay on his stomach, his head resting on the pillow and his face staring at the flames.

She stayed in her spot, curled up around the fire (a/n she isn't that close to it! Or else, she'd get burnt!), laying on her right side, a black blanket wrapped tightly around her and a pillow cushioning her pounding head. Slowly, the two figures facing the warming center drifted off into sleep, leaving behind their worries and troubles.

* * *

Outside, in the below freezing temperature, under now six feet of snow, sat Alison and Draco. Surprisingly, the bubble around them hadn't caved and they sat in the middle, her back against his chest, his arms wrapped her waist, her hands on his, her head rested on his right shoulder while his right cheek lent against hers. Her legs were still in pain, from the blow of the strangely large branch but managed the pain when Draco decided to cast a temporary pain-numbing spell on them. So far, they had lit a fire, they covered the circular area with blankets and fluffy pillows and it was surprising how neither of them were hungry. 

"What are we going to do?" Alison asked, turning her head so it faced his.

"Well, we can't penetrate this bubble but we can do magic. I wonder…"

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could do some sort of imploding spell, you know, break the bubble. We're about six feet under right now, so, the only problem is…"

"That the spell might not be strong enough to blow up six feet of snow." Alison finished for him.

"Yeah. That's the problem. So, I've been thinking, we could combine our spells and maybe it could empower the effect. I just don't know if it can work."

"Well, we'll have to see and find out."

"I guess you're right. It's worth a try. So, do you want to do this now? Or…"

"Now, we can't waste anymore time sitting here, who knows when this bubble collapses. But first, I think I should try and heal those wounds, Drake. They could get infected even if you don't feel it stinging anymore." She said, pointing to the bruises and cuts they had.

"Lynna, I feel fine. There's nothing to- AGH!" He shouted, bending over on his knees and clutching his ribs. Within seconds, Alison followed his motions, clutching tightly at her abdomen area. It felt like small pangs of pain searing through their skin at first but the pain only grew and grew, massing over their torso area, pounding headache attacks popped in.

Suddenly, Draco's attack stopped, but he knew all too well that it would come back in moments. Quickly, he grabbed his wand and whispered a temporary pain reliever spell, numbing the pain but the spell would only last for 20 minutes. Alison was on all fours, grasping at the blankets, choking out gasps of pain and the headache didn't help. Draco pulled out his wand and repeated the spell. Moments later, Alison recovered.

"Thanks (gasp), what was that? It felt like my entire torso was being crushed by a tractor and little sharp needles were piercing my head! That is **not** some side effect of the avalanche." She said, slightly out of breath and clutched her ribs as if the pain attack would come jolt back, her eyes scanned the bubble mass area.

"I don't know. We should get out of here. It could be some sort of warning this um- er, shield is giving but now I highly doubt that… Come here." He responded, pulling her into his strong protective arms, tracing figures in the small of her back.

"We should (sniffles) get going." She said, straightening herself. Draco followed, grabbing his wand and waving it around a bit.

"Ok, so… what was the incantation again?" She asked faintly, looking at him.

"I think that it was- umm… Oh right! It's Implodius. You know, to implode this bubble and blow up all that snow."

"Right. Ok, Implodius… Implo-dee us. Im- ploe- dee- us. Got it. So, just swish and point. Ok, you ready?" She asked nervously, her eyes scanned her wand one last time.

"Y-yep… (sighs) Ok. On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" With that said,

"IMPLODIUS!" They shouted together, for a second, they had thought it wouldn't work but suddenly, the perimeter shook, the bubble burst and snow started pouring in and a small barely visible bubble appeared in front of them, it burst and a bright shining of light filled the area around them. Everywhere, it was bright, so bright that they had to close their eyes and Draco shielded Alison's body, pulling her underneath their standing position and wrapping his arms around her. Then the light disappeared, as if it were never there.

Draco was the first one to move; he opened his eyes hesitantly and stood up straight, pulling Alison up. They were still where they were; they weren't lifted up to the surface but what was peculiar was that they were standing in a giant hole; the rest of the surrounding snow was piled up to as a surrounding neatly lined wall. It was as if someone had cut out any snow within in ten feet from them, leaving a thin line tracing around them like a circle.

"Whoa. This- but I thought… how?" Alison asked, moving her arms up and them as if the scenery wasn't real.

"But it is… and where did that light come from? I mean, I know this bubble appeared but how? (Sighs) never mind. We should focus on getting up. C'mon." Draco said, grabbing her hand and pulling them towards the twenty foot wall of snow.

"We have to climb it. The way it was lined makes it sturdy. So, we should just climb it as if it was made of rock. Only without the dents for us to stick our feet in."

"That sounds easy enough. Seriously, yeah, it's sturdy but we have nothing to hang onto! See." He punched the wall and a hole appeared where it hit. "Ok, so, not what I expected. Well, I guess we have to make the dents."

"Ok, well, we should start by… Got it! Ok, we use our wands! Here, give me yours. Alright, (sticks wands together and digs it deep into the wall) there! We keep making enough holes and soon we'll have our own set of dents, from then on, we keep trading off the wands to make holes for our hands and kicking into the- er- wall for our feet. Got it?" She finished, looking back at a flabbergasted Draco.

"… Um… I guess. How did you do that? I mean… well, never mind."

Several grunts, "OW"s, sighs of frustration, shouts of pain and three "Ugh"s later,

"Lynna! How the fuck are we supposed to do this! (grunt, kick and silenced yell) My toes hurt like hell, I feel like we're getting nowhere and this wall is chafing my chin!" Draco whined, trying his best to keep to the wall while complaining.

"Well, one, dear Drake, my toes and fingers hurt just as much as yours do, two, as you can see (kicks snow into his eyes (she's higher than he is, she scaled the wall first) making him turn his eyes to the ground, down below) we are about **seven feet **off the ground so we're getting **some**where and three, my lips are so chapped that I feel that shouting like this is a waste of breath, energy and (coughs furiously)- oh… wow. Drake? I feel a l-little diz-dizzy… Hey, whoa…" She finished and started swaying but remained her slightly firm grip on the grapple-dents.

"Lynna! (pause, silence) Lynna! Stay awake! Love, you need to stay awa-

All of a sudden she fell, slowly making her way downwards. Draco reached his left arm just in time to catch her.

"Lynna! FUCK! Shit! Lynna! You (grunt and begins climbing with her slung over his back) need to wake up! (grunts) It's no use. Guess it's just me now." He finished his wandering words and began slowly and painfully making his way up the twenty foot snow-built wall.

"Ugh." Draco expressed, pulling Alison's body over him and pushing her onto the surface. He'd finally made it, after several failed attempts at waking Alison up and many breathtaking mistakes, he made it to the top of the twenty foot climb. He fell down next to her, breathing hard.

"Lyns? Lynna, are you awake?" Sadly, she only stirred slightly. Muttering "Someone must **really **like us up there.", Draco got to his feet and scanned the area.

_Is that the cave? Blaise! Potter and Granger! They must've made it…_

_How in damned hell are you sure Potter made it? What makes you think that any of them made it?_

_Well, genius, if you take a closer look, you'll see a small bright light coming from **inside **it! Now, shut up, god-for-sakened consciences. _

Draco quickly picked up Alison bridal style and made his way towards the cave. Suddenly, a negative thought struck him,

_How long does that pain-reliever spell last again? Oh, that's right… 20 minutes. Well, time's almost up. Better hurry. _

Sprinting, he made his way to the cave. Within minutes, he was halfway into the path leading to his friends.

Unfortunately, his time was up. The effects of the pain relieving spell were starting to wear off. Hoping to get notice,

Draco choked out, "BLAISE! POTTER! GRAN-

Before he could finish his sentence, the pain attack from earlier struck him, he fell to the ground writhing in pain, gasping in air only to push it back out. Alison lay next to him, going through the same thing, the spell had worn off on her as well and she suddenly sprang to consciousness only to be met by sharp unendurable pangs of pain. It felt worse than before, it felt like a thousand Crutacious Curses diving in and out of their bodies.

The last thing that hit Alison was an excruciatingly sharp shot of pain before she blacked out. She fell to the ground after giving one last scream of pain.

Draco quickly, despite his own weight of pain, turned to Alison, she was on the ground.

_Might as well give in, Drake darling. It's so sad to see your ickle lovey dovey girlfriend gone. Well, good night and sleep tight._

_There is no way in hell am I blacking out. That's giving in and Malfoys don't quit! _

_Really? That's not how you act in front on **Lynna**… C'mon. You know you want to._

_SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCKING GODDAMNED HELL UP!_

_I'm not quitting, I'm not. I am not a quitter! NO, Lynna needs you, she needs you. You're not giving in. You have to- but it hurts so much. God, it… won't… stop- the pain…_

"ZAMBINNNNIIII!" Draco screamed as a last attempt to call attention, ignoring the vein-popping pain zigzagging in and out his body, from head to toe. He had used all his energy to block it all out and now, he was as weakened as a struck solider in the middle of a raging battlefield. His old wounds burst open, juicing out blood profusely.

_I'm not giving in… I'm not… I am not… I'm… n-not._

With that last thought, he fell to the ground. The corners of his mind soon covered in darkness…

**Author's Note: Ok, so, that was another cliffhanger. I know it might've seemed a bit extravagant but that's me! chuckles nervously **

**Anyways, if you want to add other types of comments or any ideas you wanna share, just let me know (e.g. EMAIL ME!) and I'll respond to your review, as you can probably discover, my email address is closed off to the public, for the time being. School starts on August 31st, so I'm gonna be a little busy soon. **

**Reviewers: **Thanks for reviewing:

**Jibs**

**readingfreak1 **


End file.
